My Darling
by murruemioria
Summary: Kise Ryouta hilang. Si model berparas cantik itu tidak pernah ditemukan. Hingga tiga bulan berlalu dan Aomine—kekasihnya—menemukan jasadnya di danau. TeikouAU! AOKISE, super slow update
1. Missing

Kise Ryouta, 14 tahun, seorang model remaja bersurai kuning dengan paras menawan. Wajah berseri-seri dan kakinya melangkah ringan tanpa beban. Sebuah senandung meluncur dari bibir plum miliknya. Raut wajah makin bersinar setelah mendapati dua sosok pemuda di depannya—Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Keduanya berjalan membelakanginya sehingga tidak mengetahui Kise datang mendekat.

"Aominecchi! Kurokocchi!" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada dua sosok pemuda bersurai biru yang berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah.

"Ah, Kise-kun, selamat pagi," sapa Kuroko datar.

"Yo," sapa Aomine setengah mengantuk. "Semangat sekali pagi-pagi begini."

"Tentu saja! Karena kemarin Aominecchi sudah janji padaku mau one on one!" sahut Kise semangat.

"Ha? Kata siapa? Aku nggak inget," Aomine menguap.

"Mou! Aominecchi jangan pura-pura lupa!" Kise cemberut.

Aomine tertawa lepas. Kise yang cemberut benar-benar imut. Ia mencubit pipinya yang mengembung.

"Aduh... duh... Aominecchi, sakit!" Kise menepis tangan tan itu dari pipinya.

"Berhenti cemberut, aku ingat kok!" ucap Aomine masih menguap.

Kise menyengir lebar lalu memeluk pemuda tan tersebut. "Yeaaayy!" ia menggesek-gesekan pipinya dengan pipi tan Aomine. Dia hanya menyengir lebar menukmati afeksi dari si model pirang.

Kuroko—yang sedari tadi diam—hanya mengangkat bahu. Kise dan Aomine mengumbar kemesraan sudahlah hal yang biasa. Duo kopi susu yang baru saja resmi berpacaran dua minggu lalu. Kuroko lebih memilih memisahkan diri dan mendekati Akashi yang baru saja tiba di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi, Akashi-kun," sapa si pemilik surai baby blue.

"Oh, Kuroko... Selamat pagi," sahut Akashi ramah. Manik krimsonnya kemudian terarah menuju duo yang sedang sibuk bermesraan. Ada aura pink disekitar mereka. "Pagi-pagi sudah buat pemandangan..." gumam si wakil kapten tim basket.

"Abaikan saja, Akashi-kun. Ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Kuroko.

. 

. 

. 

.

.

 **MY DARLING**

Chapter 1 : Missing

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Mystery, Suspense

WARNING! TeikouAU!, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Aokise

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

Sore itu—setelah one on one dengan si pirang—Aomine mengajaknya ke sebuah taman. Letaknya tak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Tempat yang strategis, namun masih belum banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Saat itu matahari belum benar-benar tenggelam. Katanya taman itu keindahannya akan terlihat sempurna di sore hari. Sepertinya akan menjadi lokasi yang bagus untuk kencan pertama mereka.

"Woaaah! Aominecchi tau dari mana tempat seindah ini?" tanya Kise sambil memandang sekitar taman.

Ada sebuah danau buatan di tengahnya, memantulkan lukisan langit berwarna oranye. Udaranya juga sejuk dan tercium aroma musim semi yang akan segera tiba.

"Dari Satsuki. Dia bilang taman ini baru saja dibuka minggu lalu. Kau suka?"

"Hmm! Tentu saja, Aominecchi!" Kise memeluknya dan menciumi pipi tan kekasihnya yang bersemu merah. "Sangat romantis!"

Sepanjang sore itu mereka hanya duduk bergandengan tangan menikmati alam sekitar. Kepala pirang disandarkan di bahu tegap milik pemuda tan.

Tak ada kata apapun yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Mereka diam menikmati kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh masing-masing dan matahari senja. Kesunyian itu membuat mereka nyaman. Kise memejamkan matanya. Udara sejuk sore hari berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan ini. Terima kasih Aominecchi..." ucap Kise lembut. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan betapa bahagianya pergi berkencan dengan seorang kekasih. Dengan seorang Aomine Daiki, pujaan hati sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Terlebih lagi, cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aomine mengecup keningnya penuh cinta.

Malam tiba, taman sudah mulai gelap dan keduanya meninggal tempat tersebut. Lampu-lampu mulai menyala menggantikan cahaya matahari yang baru saja tenggelam. Saatnya untuk berpisah. Namun pasangan itu enggan melakukannya. Mereka berharap waktu berjalan lebih lambat agar mereka bisa tetap bergandengan tangan seperti sekarang.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ryouta," Aomine mengecup bibirnya lembut di persimpangan jalan—tempat biasa mereka berpisah sepulang sekolah.

Kise melambaikan tangan sambil menyaksikan kepergian sang kekasih, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah.

Besok hari sabtu dan Aomine mengajaknya one on one. Kise menganggap itu adalah kencan kedua mereka. Hatinya sudah tak sabar menanti. Dan ia tersenyum-senyum dibuatnya—

 _CKREK_

Kise berhenti. Senyumannya langsung pudar. Barusan ada suara. Seperti ada seseorang yang memotretnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Asalnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang ini. Fans kah? Atau stalker? Akhir-akhir ini Kise mendengar banyak kasus kejahatan tentang orang yang dikejar-kejar dan diperkosa oleh stalker. Ia berharap dirinya bukan salah satunya. 

_CKREK_ _  
_

?!

Lagi! 

Manik madunya melirik kesana-kemari waspada. Darimana asal suara itu?! Tidak ada siapapun.  
Cepat-cepat Kise berlari menuju tempat yang lebih ramai. Tak ada orang yang bisa diminta untuk berlindung. Aomine kekasihnya sudah pergi. Ia sudah tidak betah diluar. Takut. Ingin segera sampai rumah.

. 

. 

. 

Hari sabtu yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Kise sudah siap. Tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang fashionable. Toh mereka hanya bermain basket. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ini kencan kedua mereka dan Kise ingin memberi kesan yang terbaik. Jadi ia memakai pakaian yang terlihat tak pantas untuk seseorang yang akan bermain basket. Seperti orang yang akan kencan ke taman hiburan atau mall. Aomine pasti akan menertawakannya. Tapi Kise tak peduli.

Kise datang satu jam lebih awal. Ia menunggu di lapangan basket tempat mereka biasa one on one. Bola basket berada dalam genggaman. Pipinya merona merah sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti setelah ini.

Suasana sekitar tampak sepi, walaupun sekarang masih siang bolong. Biasanya tidak sesepi ini.

 _CKREK_

Bunyi itu lagi?! Asalnya dari belakang. Terlebih suaranya begitu dekat. Ia coba memberanikan diri untuk menoleh.

Tidak ada siapa pun.

 _Mungkin yang barusan hanya halusinasiku saja._

Kise kembali memandangi bola basket di tangannya. Aominecchi masih belum datang juga. Apa dia masih tidur? Ini sudah tiga puluh menit lewat. Apa mungkin Aominecchi lupa janjinya? Apa dia lebih memilih tidur, ketimbang menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Segala macam persepsi negative mulai muncul di pikirannya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aominecchi... baka..." Kise menyeka air matanya. "Cepatlah datang..."

Lalu suara langkah kaki itu terdengar. Datang dari kejauhan lalu berhenti tepat di belakangnya.  
Aominecchi ternyata tidak lupa. Ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif tadi dan menoleh cepat. Memasang senyum terbaiknya. Namun, senyuman itu luntur setelah mengetahui itu bukan kekasihnya yang ditunggu.

Matanya tak berkedip memandang orang itu. Dia tampak biasa saja dan tak terlihat begitu mencurigakan.

"...Kau siapa?" tanya Kise polos. Orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

. 

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" gerutu Aomine sambil lari.

Seharusnya ia sudah sampai di tempat perjanjian dari tadi. Tapi, mendadak ada nenek tua yang tersasar, jadi ia harus mengantar nenek itu sampai tujuan. Mudah-mudahan Kise masih bisa memaafkannya.

Lapangan basket sudah dekat. Aomine mempercepat larinya. Napasnya sudah habis. Ia berharap Kise masih menunggu dan tidak kesal padanya.

"KISE! MAAF AKU—" Aomine diam. Si pirang tak terlihat dimanapun. Pemuda tan itu mulai panik. Apakah Kise sudah pulang? Bahaya, dia pasti marah atau menangis. Jangan-jangan besok dia minta putus?!

Mata birunya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di bawah. Ia memungut benda itu. Sebuah cincin perak. Itu adalah cincin yang diberikannya saat ia menembak si model pirang tersebut. Kise menjatuhkannya? Atau... Atau dia sengaja membuang?!

Aomine segera mengambil ponsel di saku, lalu meneleponnya. Ponsel Kise tidak aktif. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara gelisah dan takut. Sepertinya ia harus menyusul ke rumahnya. 

. 

. 

. 

Yang membuka pintu adalah kakak perempuan Kise yang tertua. Kise Yukiko.

"Ryou-chan? Bukannya dia sedang janjian denganmu? Tadi pagi dia terlihat sangat berbunga-bunga lho," ujar Yukiko.

"Oh, jadi Kise belum pulang?" pertanyaan Aomine disahut dengan anggukan dari Yukiko. Jika Kise tidak pulang kerumah, lantas dia pergi kemana?

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Ryou-chan?" tanya Yukiko khawatir.

"Entahlah..." Aomine menggaruk punggung lehernya. "Ketika aku sampai, Kise tidak ada di sana. Kupikir dia sudah pulang. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi aku kesini."

"Uhh... perasaanku tidak enak. Tidak biasanya Ryou-chan mematikan ponselnya," gumam Yukiko gelisah.

Aomine setuju dengan pendapat Yukiko. Kise adalah pribadi yang sangat narsis dan up to date. Tiada hari tanpa pesan atau telepon dari si model ikemen tersebut. Karena ada banyak orang yang akan menghubunginya tentang pekerjaan, tidak mungkin Kise dengan sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Yah, berpikirlah positif. Mungkin baterainya habis.

"Terima kasih sudah kesini, Aomine-kun. Aku akan coba cari," Ucap Yukiko. Nada suaranya yang tenang tak dapat menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

Seperginya dari rumah Kise, Aomine menghubungi teman tim basket Teikou. Mulai dari Tetsu—teman yang paling dekat—sampai kapten tim Nijimura senpai. Namun tak ada satupun yang menjawab, melihat, ataupun bersama dengan si model pirang tersebut.

Satu jawaban yang berbeda keluar dari mulut orang yang paling terakhir ada di pikirannya, Haizaki. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu mengaku melihatnya berdiri sendirian di lapangan basket tempat Aomine dan Kise janjian. Tapi Haizaki saat itu tidak begitu peduli dan memilih meninggalkannya.

"Cih, baru jadi pacar Ryouta dua minggu saja sudah gak becus! Aku akan cari," gerutu Haizaki lalu menutup teleponnya.

Aomine tahu pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menaruh hati pada si model—kekasihnya. Selalu memandangi kelakuan si pirang dari kejauhan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun tentang rasa cintanya. Tapi Aomine tidak merasa tersaingi. Haizaki sudah merelakan si pirang pujaan hatinya jatuh ke tangan Aomine. Pemuda itu sangat menghormati pilihan Kise, dan lebih mendahului kebahagiaannya. Walaupun hatinya hancur remuk setelah mengetahui si model telah berpacaran dengan power forward tim basket smp Teikou.

Tapi gara-gara itu, Aomine merasa sangat bersalah. Haizaki telah mempercayakan Kise padanya, namun ia gagal menjaganya. Kemana sebenarnya Kise pergi?

Sejauh atau selama apapun mereka mencari, pemuda ikemen bersurai pirang tersebut tak pernah ditemukan. Ponselnya ditemukan lima jam kemudian disebuah semak. Keluarganya mulai khawatir dan melapor ke polisi. Semua berasumsi bahwa Kise telah diculik.

Itu mungkin saja terjadi, mengingat ada banyak sekali orang yang tergila-gila padanya hingga nekat melakukan apapun untuk memiliki si model tersebut. Terlebih lagi, akhir-akhir ini Kise sering bercerita tentang stalker yang selalu mengikutinya hingga membuatnya tak nyaman.

Dalam waktu singkat, berita hilangnya sang model langsung tersebar ke seluruh jepang. Semua ramai dan berita itu menjadi topik pembicaraan selama berminggu-minggu.

Tiga bulan berlalu dan Kise masih belum ditemukan. Keluarganya pun mulai putus asa. Perlahan-lahan pencarian mulai dihentikan. Mereka berpikir sudah tidak ada harapan lagi Kise Ryouta dapat ditemukan.

Orangtua Kise menagis terus-menerus setiap mendengar orang mengucap nama putra bungsu mereka. Nama Kise Ryouta seolah merupakan nama yang sangat dilarang untuk disebutkan di kediaman keluarga tersebut. Kedua kakaknya—Kise Yukiko dan Kise Miyuki—selalu memasang wajah sedih. Semenjak hilangnya Kise Ryouta, tidak ada kebahagiaan atau senyuman hadir di keluarga itu. Hanya ada kesedihan. Kise Ryouta seolah sebuah pusat kebahagian yang telah direngut dari mereka.

Namun Aomine tidak menyerah. Ia tidak berhenti mencari. Ia yakin kekasihnya itu berada disuatu tempat, disembunyikan oleh seseorang.

Akashi dan yang lainnya juga ikut membantu. Bahkan Haizaki—yang biasanya tampak tidak begitu peduli—jadi ikut membantu. Mungkin karena dia diseret oleh Nijimura.

"Sudah tiga bulan. Apa Kise baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine kepada langit sore.

"Aku berharap dia baik-baik saja Aomine-kun. Dimanapun dia berada..." ucap Kuroko di sebelahnya.

Sekarang bulan juni dan besok adalah hari ulang tahun si model pirang tersebut. Hadiah sebenarnya sudah disiapkan olehnya dari jauh hari sebelum Kise menghilang. Sebuah anting berwarna biru. Benda itu selalu ia bawa tiap hari.

"Tetsu, kau duluan saja. Aku mau ke suatu tempat," ucap Aomine sembari berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari jalan menuju rumahnya.

Kuroko tidak berbicara dan hanya memandang temannya itu. Ia tau kemana Aomine akan pergi.

"Besok tanggal 18 Juni..." gumam Kuroko. Sorot matanya sendu.

. 

. 

. 

Aomine duduk di kursi taman yang dulu mereka duduki saat kencan pertama mereka. Taman itu masih sepi seperti saat pertama kali dirinya kesini.

Mata birunya memandang kosong danau sambil mengenang memori saat mereka berada di sini waktu itu. Kise tersenyum sangat lebar. Pipinya merona merah dan surai pirangnya menyatu dengan cahaya matahari sore. Sangat mempesona bagai malaikat turun dari langit. Tawanya indah dan merdu. Manik madunya berkilau bagai permata. Sempurna.

. 

. 

_"Nee... Aominecchi, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"_ _  
_

.

. 

Tangan Aomine merogoh tas, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berhias pita cantik bewarna merah. 

. 

. 

_"Nee... Aominecchi, apa tidak masalah kau berpacaran denganku? Aku laki-laki dan aku tidak punya dada yang besar ataupun pinggul yang ramping seperti Momocchi..."_ _  
_

.

. 

Kotak itu dibuka, memperlihatkan sepasang anting berwarna biru. 

. 

. 

_"Nee... Aominecchi, apa kau tau? Walaupun kau dekil, pemalas, dan egois, tapi aku masih tetap mencintaimu!"_ _  
_

.

. 

Aomine sudah tidak sanggup. Memori itu begitu menyakitkan. Air matanya mulai menetes perlahan-lahan.

"Baka Kise... Aku mencintaimu, bodoh... tidak peduli kau laki-laki atau perempuan... Cepatlah kembali..." Aomine terisak. "Kise..."

Ia ingin melihatnya, ingin menyentuh surai pirang halus miliknya, ingin memeluknya erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya, ingin mengecup bibirnya yang kenyal, ingin merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh panas tubuhnya. Aomine merindukan Kise Ryouta.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat…" Aomine mengusap air matanya. "Selamat ulang tahun Kise…"

Jemarinya mengambil salah satu anting dari kotaknya. Diusap-usap lalu diletakan di depan matanya. Ia melihat pemandangan danau melalui celah lingkaran anting seperti teropong.

Danau tampak indah. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Sangat ironis.

Setelah beberapa menit mengamati lewat celah tersebut, ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengambang keluar dari permukaan air. Aomine menurunkn anting itu. Mata disipitkan untuk memastikan.

Ada orang yang mengambang ditengah danau. Wajahnya tak terlihat, namun orang itu memiliki surai pirang pendek. Seketika mata Aomine melebar dan mukanya pucat. Ia kenal dengan postur tubuh itu.

"K-kise..." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**To Be Continue** **  
**

Parah... fic yang satu belum lanjut, malah bikin fic lain. Idenya udah numpuk dikepala, daripada saya lupa, mending saya tulis aja...

Fic ini akan kental dengan drama, drama, drama, dan drama...

Dan seperti biasa, fic ini akan super slow update /ditendang

Mohon reviewnya… sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Review, fav, dan follownya akan menjadi penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini~


	2. Kise Ryouta is Dead

Polisi dan ambulans berdatangan. Mereka membawa sesosok jasad yang mengambang di danau. Aomine berdiri terpaku di sana. Tak berpindah dari tempat sebelumnya ia duduk.

Ia masih tak percaya. Apa benar orang itu Kise? Ia belum melihat dan memastikan dari dekat. Postur tubuhnya, warna kulit, hingga surai pirangnya serupa. Kemungkinannya lima puluh berbanding lima puluh.

Salah satu petugas menghampirinya, "Maaf, apa anda Aomine Daiki yang menghubungi kami tadi?"

"Ya," jawab Aomine datar. Mata masih terpaku pada kantung jasad yang sedang dimasukan kedalam mobil ambulans.

"Anda adalah satu-satunya saksi disini. Tolong ikut kami untuk dimintai keterangan."

Aomine mengangguk lalu mengikuti petugas itu. "M-maaf, apa aku boleh melihat jasadnya?"

"Ya, tentu," Petugas itu mengantarnya mendekati kantung jasad itu. Ia membukanya perlahan.  
Aomine langsung lemas tatkala melihat sosok kekasihnya di balik kantung mayat itu. Kise Ryouta terbaring kaku di sana. Sekujur tubuhnya membiru dan membengkak karena terlalu lama di dalam air.

Kise Ryouta yang ia cari-cari berbulan-bulan akhirnya ditemukan tak bernyawa dan dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

Aroma busuk yang mulai keluar dari jasad itu membuatnya ingin muntah. Si petugas membantunya, mengusap-usap punggung Aomine.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan memberikanmu obat agar kau merasa lebih sehat." si petugas kembali menutup kantung mayat itu dan menyuruh petugas lain memasukannya ke dalam mobil ambulans. Sementara itu ia menggiring Aomine ke mobil patrolinya yang terparkir di dekat situ.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga," ucap si petugas sambil memberikannya sebotol air mineral. "Bisa ceritakan padaku bagai mana kau bisa menemukan mayat itu?"

Aomine mengangguk. Dengan wajah suram, ia menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

. 

.

 **MY DARLING**

Chapter 2 : Kise Ryouta is Dead

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Mystery, Suspense

WARNING! TeikouAU!, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Aokise

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Keluarga Kise segera mendatangi rumah sakit begitu pihak kepolisian menghubungi mereka mengenai ditemukannya jasad yang diduga Kise Ryouta. Karena jasad yang sudah membusuk dan sulit dikenali, untuk memastikan kebenaran apakah jasad itu Kise Ryouta atau bukan, pihak rumah sakit menjalankan serangkaian tes. Dari mulai autopsi sampai tes DNA.

Dokter Takaguchi—dokter ahli forensik—menyatakan bahwa diseluruh tubuh korban ditemukan banyak bekas luka. Diperkirakan korban meninggal sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Kemeatiannya selain disebabkan oleh luka benda tumpul dan tusukan benda tajam, juga diakibatkan karena kekurangan oksigen. Korban tidak meninggal karena ditenggelamkan. Dokter Takasugi tak menemukan tanda-tanda orang mati tenggelam.

"Diperkirkan korban telah meninggal sebelum diceburkan ke kolam," ujar dokter Takaguchi. "Hasil uji tes DNA akan memakan waktu dua sampai tiga jam. Kalian bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu."

Kedua orangtua Kise hanya dapat berharap jasad itu bukan jasad anak mereka. Namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Hasil tes DNA menunjukan bahwa jasad itu positif jasad Kise Ryouta. Air mata dan jeritan kesedihan tak terbendung lagi. Kise Ryouta, satu-satunya putra yang mereka miliki sudah tiada.

Kedua kakak perempuan Kise hanya bisa terduduk lemas. Melakukan sesuatu pun tak akan ada gunanya. Nyawa Kise Ryouta tak akan pernah kembali.  
Aomine yang menyaksikan itu hanya diam. Tangannya yang gemetar disembunyikan di dalam saku celananya. Berusaha tampak tegar, namun tak bisa. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi tan nya.

Mataharinya—dunianya—kekasihnya, Ryoutanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu semua berubah.

Seminggu usai pemakaman Kise. Aomine memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket. Minatnya terhadap permainan olah raga itu lenyap. Semangatnya hilang.

Usaha Kuroko dan Momoi untuk membuatnya kembali sia-sia.

Walaupun begitu, Nijimura tidak mencoretnya dari list tim basket Teikou—atas permintaan Akashi. Semua yakin, suatu saat Aomine akan kembali.

. 

. 

. 

Tiap hari Aomine akan selalu datang ke danau. Meletakkan rangkaian bunga dan berdiam diri disana hingga petang. Kadang hari Aomine menangis di dekat makam kekasihnya.

Mengingat semua kenangannya bersama si pirang membuat dadanya terasa begitu sakit.

Tidak ada Ryouta, semua tampak hitam putih di matanya.

Sikap Aomine perlahan-lahan berimbas pada yang lainnya.

Akashi jadi berperilaku aneh—seperti orang yang punya dua kepribadian. Midorima menjadi lebih banyak diam. Murasakibara nafsu makannya selalu berkurang. Haizaki sering melamun dan menyendiri di atap.

Melihat mereka semua selalu membuat Momoi menangis. Tiap hari Kuroko selalu mendengarkan curhatannya dengan pandangan muram.

"Aku ingin semua kembali... hiks..." isak Momoi. "Aku ingin semua kembali seperti dulu... hiks... tersenyum... tertawa... semuanya... hiks..."

"Momoi-san..." Kuroko hanya bisa menenangkan gadis itu sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Seandainya Ki-chan masih ada... hiks..."

Kuroko menyadari betapa pentingnya sosok pemuda surai pirang itu. Kehadirannya selalu menyatukan semuanya. Ketika dia sudah tak ada, semuanya jadi berubah. Semuanya berubah hanya karena seorang Kise Ryouta.

Dan saat itupun Kuroko menangis.

. 

. 

Aomine duduk di kursi pinggir danau tempat biasanya ketika berkunjung ke taman ini. Danau itu terus mengingatkannya soal Ryouta. Ingin melupakannya, namun tidak bisa. Aomine masih terlalu cinta.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang datang dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Orang itu menyodorinya segelas kopi hangat.

Aomine meliriknya lalu menerima gelas itu, "Terima kasih, Kagami..."

"Masih tak bisa melupakannya?" Kagami menyeruput kopinya santai. "Biar kutebak, Kise Ryouta itu pasti adalah pacarmu, iya kan?"

Aomine mengangguk.

Kemudian hening.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Aomine memecah keheningan.

"Mencari petunjuk. Kami masih menyelidiki kasus kematiannya. Kise Ryouta meninggal akibat dibunuh. Kemungkinan besar dibunuh oleh penculiknya," ujar Kagami. "Pembunuhnya cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan bukti. Tidak ada sidik jari atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhnya. Jika selama tiga bulan petunjuknya tetap tidak ditemukan, kasus ini akan ditutup."

"Begitu..." Kening Aomine mengkerut marah. Ia tak akan membiarkan pembunuhnya lari begitu saja. Secara refleks tangannya meremas gelas plastik kopinya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan orang itu lolos!"

"Yah, tolong kerja samanya," Kagami menepuk bahunya lalu bangkit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Mata Aomine mengikuti arah Kagami pergi—menuju tempat yang dipasangi sekumpulan garis pembatas polisi. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke danau.

Apakah ia punya petunjuk yang bisa membantu kasus ini?

Kise pernah bercerita kalau ia pernah diikuti orang. Orang itu selalu mengambil foto—Kise sering dengar bunyi kamera. Tidak tau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Kise tak pernah menemukan pelakunya. Apa mungkin pelakunya orang itu?

Apakah ada petunjuk lagi?

Apa ya?

Sebesit ingatan muncul di pikirannya. Matanya terbelalak.

Itu dia! Saksi hidup!

. 

. 

"Stalker?" Haizaki mengerutkan keningnya.

Saat ini Aomine dan Haizaki berada di lapangan basket tempat Kise terakhir kali terlihat. Pemuda bersurai biru itu yang menghubungi Haizaki untuk bertemu.

"Ya, kau adalah orang yang terakhir kali melihat Kise! Apa saat itu kau melihat orang mencurigakan?"

"Orang mencurigakan?" Haizaki mencoba mengingat. "Saat itu Ryouta sedang sendirian. Di sekitar lapangan tidak ada siapa-siap— eh tunggu!" Mata Haizaki melebar. "Ada orang!"

 _(Flashback)_ _  
_

Haizaki menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Hari itu ia mau pergi ke game center. Ada permainan baru yang dipasang.

Pemuda abu-abu itu memilih jalan pintas agar cepat sampai. Jalan menembus taman dan melewati lapangan basket.

Ketika sedang asik-asiknya jalan, ia menangkap sosok kepala kuning. Berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil memegang bola basket. Haizaki sendiri berada di luar pagar pembatas lapangan.

Langkahnya dihentikan. Ryouta hari inipun sangat mempesona seperti biasa. Rasanya Haizaki ingin terus memandanginya. Ingin memilikinya. Tapi kini Ryouta sudah menjadi milik orang lain—milik Daiki. Haizaki hanya bisa mendecih.

Si pirang tampak fokus pada bola di tangannya hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Haizaki disana. Ryouta pasti sedang menunggu Daiki. One on one seperti biasa.

Haizaki terlalu gengsi untuk menyapa, jadi ia melanjutkan jalannya. Saat itu sudut matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan di belakang Kise. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari si pirang. Ia pikir itu hanya orang yang kebetulan ada di sana, jadi ia mengabaikannya.

 _(end flashback)_

"Seorang pria. Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh tahun... Wajahnya aku tidak ingat. Yang kulihat, pria itu mengajaknya bicara. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi kemudian," jelas Haizaki.

"Apa orang itu membawa kamera?" desak Aomine.

"Umm... ya... dia memegang kamera."

Aomine terbelalak. Itu stalker Kise!

"Coba ingat-ingat wajahnya, Haizaki! Ini sangat penting! Orang itu pasti pembunuhnya!" Aomine meremas kedua bahu Haizaki dan mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Aku melihatnya sambil lalu! Mana aku ingat!" Haizaki melepaskan diri. Raut wajahnya tampak kesal sekaligus sesal. Seandainya saja dia tau pria itu adalah stalker Kise...

Aomine mendecih kesal. Padahal sedikit lagi!

"Masih ada cara lain..." Gumaman Haizaki mengalihkan Aomine dari pikirannya. Ia menatap pemuda abu-abu itu, menunggu jawaban.

"CCTV."

. 

. 

Di daerah sekitar lapangan basket ada beberapa CCTV yang dipasang di atas lampu penerangan jalan dan bangunan-bangunan di dekatnya. Aomine meminta pihak kepolisian—Kagami—untuk mengeceknya. Sementara itu, Haizaki dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Beberapa CCTV di sini sudah dirusak sekitar tiga hari sebelum korban hilang," ucap Kagami sambil melihat catatannya. "Aku akan meminta tim digital forensik untuk memprosesnya lebih lanjut.

Kemudian dari keterangan saksi Haizaki Shougo, Korban terakhir terlihat di lapangan basket ini pukul 13.00. Diduga korban diikuti oleh seseorang. Pria, usia sekitar 30 tahun. Ciri-ciri fisiknya, tingginya diatas tinggi korban-sekitar 170 cm keatas. Dugaan sementara orang ini adalah pelaku penculikan dan pembunuhan korban." Kagami menutup catatannya.

"Apa ada tambahan mengenai ciri-ciri si pelaku?" tanya Kagami ke Haizaki.

"Umm... aku masih agak lupa-lupa ingat..." Haizaki mengusap-usap dagunya. "T-tapi kalau aku ingat, aku akan segera menghubungimu!" tambahnya cepat-cepat.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Dengan begini kasus bisa diselidiki lebih dalam," inspektur Kagami kemudian pergi.

Haizaki bernapas lega. Berurusan dengan polisi—apa lagi memberikan keterangan—membuatnya tegang.

"Kuharap mereka menemukan pelakunya..."

Aomine mengangguk setuju.

. 

. 

Ruang klub basket teikou.

Nijimura duduk dengan pandangan serius ke arah pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Sesaat yang lalu Akashi memintanya untuk bicara berdua saja di ruang klub.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Nijimura tampak tidak sabar karena si wakil kapten hanya diam saja.

Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong blazernya dan meletakannya di meja di hadapan keduanya. Sebuah kamera kecil—sangat kecil—seperti mainan.

Akashi akhirnya bicara, "Aku temukan ini di loker Ryouta. Terselip sempurna di balik barang-barangnya. Aku yakin ini bukan miliknya."

"Mini camera... kamera yang biasa dipakai untuk mengintai orang," gumam Nijimura.

"Ya, Ryouta pernah cerita kalau ia akhir-akhir ini sering dikuntit orang. Kau sudah tau kan, Nijimura senpai?"

"Untuk seorang model terkenal seperti Kise, hal itu sangat sering terjadi. Tapi untuk kasus kamera ini, beda lagi... Bagaimana penguntit itu bisa memasukan kamera ini kedalamnya? Apakah salah satu anggota tim basket?"

"Aku yakin bukan. Untuk ukuran anak smp, mini kamera seperti ini tergolong mahal,"

"Kau benar... Lalu siapa?"

Akashi menggeleng tak tau. "Kemungkinan orang luar yang mempunyai banyak uang, karena..." Akashi mengeluarkan benda sejenis. Jumlahnya banyak—mungkin ada sekitar 10 buah. "Aku menemukan kamera sejenis di beberapa spot termasuk kelas dan loker sepatunya. Aku yakin masih ada yang lain."

Nijimura tercengang. Begitu niatkah orang itu menguntit kouhainya?

"Aku akan mencari tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini," Akashi membuka ponselnya dan mengetik pesan teks ke salah satu pelayannya untuk menyelidiki kamera mini tersebut.

"Kita harus cepat sebelum kasusnya ditutup karena kurang data," tambah Akashi.

"Kau bilang begitu, tapi aku bukan polisi atau pun detektif, Akashi," Nijimura mendesah. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuka loker Ryouta?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Akashi menunjukan sebuah lempengan kawat. "Kutemukan di bawah lokernya. Seseorang pasti membukanya dengan ini," Katanya.

"Ini Sekolah, tidak mungkin ada sembarang orang yang masuk kesini," Nijimura mengusap dagunya.

"Bisa... selama orang itu tak tampak mencurigakan, pasti orang itu dapat dengan mudah masuk tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi," timpal Akashi. "Yang kupertanyakan hanya satu. Motif."

"Motif kenapa dia membunuh Kise? Sudah jelaskan? Mungkin saja orang itu iri padanya karena kesuksesannya atau ketampanannya..." tebak si Kapten. "Atau mungkin juga tak sengaja membunuhnya karena Kise berontak ketika diculik," tambahnya.

"Aku tidak berpendapat seperti itu. Menurutku, orang itu sudah memperhatikannya sejak dulu karena suka—tidak—cinta," Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi. Sebuah amplop kecil berisi selembar foto.

Nijimura terbelalak begitu melihatnya. Itu foto Kise di dalam kelas sedang sibuk menulis. Kise tampak tak menyadari dirinya sedang di foto. Setelah diperhatikan dari sudut pandang kamera, Foto ini diambil dari luar jendela kelas.

"Lihat belakangnya," suruh Akashi.

Nijimura membalik foto tersebut. Di sana terdapat tulisan dengan tinta merah.

 _'Dear My Ryouta, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku selamanya.'_

Stalker ini kelihatannya begitu terobsesi dengan Kise hingga melakukan hal-hal gila semacam ini.

"Dimana kau menemukan ini?"

"Tiga hari sebelum Ryouta menghilang, Ryouta memberikan ini padaku. Dia menemukannya di kotak surat dan dia sangat ketakutan. Ryouta memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini dari semuanya. Kupikir ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng dan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus ini. Tapi setelah aku menemukan kamera-kamera itu, dugaanku salah. Orang itu sudah memperingati Ryouta lebih dulu.

Jika orang ini seperti yang kau tebak, mungkin Ryouta sudah ditemukan sejak dulu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ryouta ditemukan tiga bulan setelah menghilang. Jika ingin membunuhnya, kenapa ia menyekap Ryouta terlalu lama? Bukannkah itu akan mempersulitnya?" Akashi merapikan kamera-kamera kecil itu dan memadukannya ke saku.

"Kau benar..." Nijimura mengembalikan foto itu.

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini. Kita lanjut pembicaraan ini besok dengan yang lainnya," Akashi bangkit lalu keduanya beranjak pulang.

.

.

.

Keduanya menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Jalan tampak begitu lengang dan sepi. Mobil yang biasa menjemput Akashi masih belum tiba.

"Kau bisa pulang duluan, Nijimura senpai," ucap Akashi.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa besok!" Nijimura pun pergi.

Ketika Nijimura sudah tak tampak. Sudut mata Akashi menangkap seseorang yang datang mendekat. Gerakannya cepat dan tanpa Akashi ketahui, orang itu sudah menusuk perutnya.

 _ZLEB!_ _  
_

 _BRUKH!_

Akashi jatuh sambil menahan luka di perutnya. Orang itu kabur. Meninggalkan Akashi disana. Berlumuran darah dengan pisau yang masih menancap di perutnya.

"Ukh... sial... k-kau ingin menyingkirkanku rupanya..." gumamnya lemah. Kesakitan, namun ia menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan mati... Aku... akan menemukan pembunuhnya... Ryou... ta..." Akashi pun jatuh pingsan kehabisan darah.

. 

. 

. 

. 

To Be Continue

Akhirnya saya update juga chapter 2 nya!

Saya baru tau fic bisa di publish lewat hape hahahahaha!

Saya rasa fic ini alurnya kecepetan… tapi yasudahlah… ga ada ide lagi….

Chapter berikutnya akan lama karena harus mengantri dengan dua fic lainnya hahaha...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Midorima Ryouta:** Blood of innocence nya nunggu antrian dulu, harap tunggu~ saya cinta harem kise kok! saya ga bisa bikin kise ga diharemin lol... di fic ini juga rada harem, walau gak sedahsyat blood of innocence /ditendang

 **aoi:** tapi di chapter ini, kisenya mati...

 **ryu elchan:** sudah update! pembunuhnya masih dirahasiakan...

 **Z0E the Queen :** tapi di chapter ini kisenya mati tuh... gimana dong...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Terima kasih untuk review, fav dan follownya! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Terror

"Akashicchi..."

Panggilan dari si pirang membuat Akashi mengalihkan pandangan dari papan berisi menu latihan tim basket.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Di genggaman ada secarik amplop. Raut mukanya ragu dan takut.

Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang klub. Yang lainnya tengah sibuk membersihkan diri dari keringat dan bau badan akibat latihan barusan.

"Ada apa Kise?"

"Sebelumnya, jangan bilang siapa-siapa," Kise melirik kesana-kemari memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka. "Aku menemukan ini di kotak surat rumahku."

Kise memberikan amplop itu. Tangannya gemetaran akibat rasa takut yang berlebihan. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat si pirang ketakutan seperti itu?

Akashi melihat isi amplop tersebut. Hanya ada selembar foto Kise yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di kelas. Foto tersebut diambil dari luar jendela.

Dibaliknya ada tulisan bertinta merah.

 _'Dear My Ryouta, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku selamanya.'_

Ini bukanlah pertama kali Kise mendapat surat aneh. Tapi ini baru pertama kali Akashi melihat temannya begitu ketakutan karena menerimanya.

"Akashicchi, kau masih ingat dengan stalker yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu? Kurasa dia yang meletakan itu di kotak suratku! Aku takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku!"

Akashi menepuk-nepuk bahu si pirang, berusaha menenangkan. "Tenang saja, ini hanya pekerjaan orang iseng. Jangan takut. Jika kau takut, mereka akan senang. Berhati-hatilah. Jika kau masih takut, kau bisa meminta orang lain untuk menemanimu—seperti Aomine misalnya."

Kise mengangguk cepat. Dia begitu percaya dengan wakil kapten tim basketnya ini. Ia ingin bicara lagi, namun batal ketika pintu ruang klub terbuka.

"Kise," Aomine masuk, sedikit mengagetkan pemuda berambut merah dan kuning tersebut. "Ayo pulang."

"Iya Aominecchi!" Kise mengikuti pemuda tan itu, lalu sedikit menoleh pada Akashi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Akashi balas tersenyum. Kise pun menghilang dari balik pintu.

Suara cempreng Kise masih terdengar dari lorong, beradu mulut dengan Aomine. Rasa takut itu sepertinya sudah hilang atau mungkin Kise memasang topeng agar Aomine tidak khawatir padanya.

Akashi melihat kembali lembar foto tersebut. Siapapun yang meletakan ini, mudah-mudahan dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada temannya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan dengan ini sekarang..." gumamnya. Akashi kemudian memilih untuk menyimpannya di saku blazernya lalu beranjak pergi.

Sedikit yang mereka ketahui bahwa amplop yang Akashi pegang sekarang ini adalah awal dari malapetaka yang menimpa mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

MY DARLING

Chapter 3 : Terror

Kuroko no Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Suspense

WARNING! Klise, TeikouAU!, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Aokise

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi membuka matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan nyeri terutama pada bagian perutnya.

Ia masih ingat kejadian itu. Seorang pria datang tiba-tiba dan menusuk perutnya dengan pisau.

Manik dwi warnanya melirik kesana-kemari. Sepertinya ia berada dirumah sakit sekarang—terbukti dari ruangan putih, selang infus dan selang oksigen yang tertempel di hidungnya.

Akashi bangkit dan meringis ketika rasa nyeri di perutnya semakin menguat.

"Akashi-sama! Jangan bangun dulu! Tubuhmu masih belum pulih!" salah satu butler-nya menahannya.

"Mibuchi..." Akashi kembali tiduran. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Sekitar 2 hari, tuan..." sahut butler-nya—Mibuchi Reo.

Akashi melirik Mibuchi tajam, "Apa kau sudah menyelidiki apa yang kuminta?"

"Ya, soal mini camera itu. Kamera ini lebih banyak dijual lewat media online. Tapi aku menemukan beberapa toko di daerah Tokyo yang menjualnya," Mibuchi membuka buku catatan kecilnya. "Ada sekitar tiga toko. Satu dari tiga toko itu mengaku ada yang membeli mini camera dalam jumlah banyak."

"Ciri-ciri pembelinya?"

"Pria berusia sekitar 30 tahun dan berkaca mata. Menurut penjual, dari segi pakaiannya, orang itu tergolong orang yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat."

"Konglomerat?" Mata akashi menyipit. Sebelum Akashi berkata lagi, pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Akashi-kun... Kau sudah sadar," Kuroko masuk dan mengambil tempat di kursi sebelah Mibuchi.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi kemudian memberi isyarat pada Mibuchi untuk pergi.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi hingga kau seperti ini?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menghela napas lalu bicara, "Ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba menusukku saat aku menunggu supirku di depan sekolah."

"Begitu... Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kata dokter luka tusukannya tidak mengenai organ vital dan kau kehilangan banyak darah. Jika Haizaki-kun tidak menemukanmu, mungkin kau sudah mati kehabisan darah," jelas Kuroko.

"Haizaki?" Akashi mengerutkan kening heran. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sedang memberi keterangan ke pihak polisi. Sebentar lagi dia akan kesini."

Akashi terdiam lalu menoleh ke arah jendela. Matahari tampak sembunyi dibalik langit mendung yang menyelimuti Kota Tokyo. Sinarnya tak mampu menembus tebalnya awan hitam itu.

"Yang lainnya?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela.

"Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Midorima-kun sedang berbicara dengan Ayahnya—salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini—sebentar lagi dia juga akan kesini. Kalau murasakibara-kun sedang ke kantin. Lalu Nijimu—"

"Akashi!" tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Kapten tim basket mereka yang terengah-engah.

Pemuda raven itu segera datang ke sisi tempat tidur Akashi. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya..." dia tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Nijimura senpai," Akashi tersenyum tipis. Sorot matanya kembali seirius. "Aku ingin semuanya berkumpul. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

.

Aomine dan Momoi berjalan berdampingan di trotoar jalan yang ramai. Rumah sakit tempat Akashi dirawat masih agak jauh. Kagami sempat meneleponnya bahwa pelaku penusukan dan saksi sudah ditemukan. Kuroko juga memintanya untuk datang menjenguk Akashi—yang sudah dua hari belum sadar.

"Dai-chan, Akashi-kun sudah sadar!" raut muka Momoi ceria sambil memperlihatkan layar ponsel nya yang berisi pesan dari Kuroko.

"Bagus deh..." sahut Aomine datar. Pikirannya sekarang masih menuju ke pelaku penusukan dan saksi dari kasus Akashi. Keduanya ada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan wakil kapten tim basket Teiko tersebut.

"Ayo cepaaatt!" Momoi menarik lengannya untuk mempercepat jalannya.

Gadis itu terlalu bersemangat hingga bahunya bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang sedang membawa barang belanjaan dari arah berlawanan. Bahan belanjaan itupun jatuh, menumpahkan segala isinya ke trotoar.

"Uaaahhh! Maaf!" Momoi membantu orang itu memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan di jalan.

"Tuh kan... Makanya kalo jalan, liat-liat Satsuki!" Aomine memarahinya lalu membantu memungutinya juga. Semua barang-barang yang terjatuh itu menarik perhatiannya. Ada berbagai macam obat-obatan, salep dan antiseptik. Semuanya obat luka. Ada pula pil pereda rasa sakit, pil tidur dan obat kapsul lainnya yang Aomine tidak tau kegunaannya.

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf," ucap Aomine sambil memberikan barang yang dipungutnya.

Yang ditabrak Satsuki adalah seorang pria berambut raven dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah sisi wajahnya. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian butler. Sepertinya dia seorang butler yang disuruh tuannya untuk membeli obat-obatan itu.

"Ah tidak! Saya juga! Saya terlalu terburu-buru sampai tidak melihat kalian!" pria itu membungkuk minta maaf. Terlalu sopan hingga Momoi dan Aomine jadi salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," pria itu pun pergi setengah berlari melewati mereka.

"Pria tadi butler kan?" ucap Momoi ke sahabat kecilnya. "Dia membeli banyak sekali obat-obatan. Semuanya obat luka."

"Ya..." sahut Aomine sambil memperhatikan ke arah pria tadi pergi.

Di kejauhan, pria itu mendekati sebuah mobil mewah yang sedang terparkir. Kaca jendela penumpangnya diberi kaca film hingga Aomine tak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang di dalamnya—yang kemungkinan tuan dari butler itu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, manik biru Aomine membulat. Di dalamnya duduk seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang. Wajah dan postur tubuhnya sangat persis dengan Ryouta-nya. Pemuda itu berbicara dengan si butler lalu melirik ke arah Aomine berdiri.

Pemuda biru itu membeku. Mata itu… manik madu itu... sangat persis dengan mata milik Ryouta. Apa jangan-jangan…

"Ki... Kise...?"

Sebelum Aomine melakukan sesuatu, pintu mobil itu sudah tertutup—menyembunyikan pemuda pirang itu dari pandangannya—dan melaju menjauhi jarak pandangnya.

"Dai-chan?" Ucapan Momoi menarik perhatiannya. "Kau kenapa? Kau menyebut nama Ki-chan barusan."

"T-tadi aku melihat Kise..." pandangan Aomine masih tak berpindah dari jalan raya yang dilalui mobil mewah tadi.

"Ki-chan? Tapi... Dai-chan... Ki-chan sudah meninggal..."

Aomine menghela napas frustasi lalu memijat pelipisnya. Mungkin barusan hanya hayalannya. Ia terlalu rindu dengan si pirang, hingga imajinasi mempermainkannya. Lama-lama ia bisa gila.

"Kurasa tadi cuma imajinasiku saja..."

Momoi hanya memandangnya khawatir. Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sementara itu kepala Aomine terus memutar memorinya. Memori saat ia melihat pemuda pirang tadi. Memori itu terus terulang seperti kaset rusak, seolah-olah memaksa Aomine untuk mencari tau siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Inspektur Kagami mengantar saksi kasus penusukan Akashi Seijurou ke ruang rawat korban. Di ruangan putih itu sudah berkumpul beberapa pemuda beraneka warna rambut.

Sang korban—Akashi Seijuro—duduk bersandar di kasurnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari layar ponsel di genggamannya. Dua manik beda warnanya beralih ketika Kagami masuk.

"Uhh... kenapa di sini ramai sekali?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku yang meminta merka berkumpul," Akashi mengesampingkan ponselnya. "Jadi, aku ingin tau bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa ada disini dan siapa orang yang menusukku."

Kagami melirik saksi yang ada di sebelahnya, Haizaki Shougo. Pemuda abu-abu itu melangkah maju untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku menemukanmu tergeletak bersimbah darah di depan sekolah. Lalu aku juga sempat memergoki dan mengejar pelakunya sampai ke jalan kecil yang buntu, tapi..." Haizaki menghentikan kata-katanya. Wajahnya agak memucat dan takut. Mata turun kebawah menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Pelakunya bunuh diri dengan menggorok lehernya sendiri dengan pisau lain," Inspektur Kagami melanjutkan cerita pemuda abu-abu itu.

Haizaki mengangguk membenarkan. Ia masih ingat jelas kejadian itu. Tubuh si pelaku kejang-kejang seperti ayam disembelih hingga tewas di tempat. Darah menyembur dari luka sobek di lehernya seperti air mancur—hampir mengotori baju seragam Haizaki. Bau anyir juga tercium pekat dan membuatnya ingin muntah. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Haizaki melihat seseorang menggorok lehernya sendiri di depan matanya langsung. Begitu menakutkan hingga ia trauma.

Kagami membuka buku catatannya, "Dari tanda pengenal yang di temukan di dompet, pelaku bernama Furihata Kouki. Umur 25 tahun. Seorang tuna wisma. Kemungkinan besar dia adalah pembunuh bayaran. Hal ini di buktikan dari secarik surat permintaan untuk membunuh Akashi Seijurou yang ditemukan di dalam saku jaketnya dan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar," jelasnya lalu menutup buku. "Lalu soal siapa yang membayarnya, masih dalam proses penyelidikan."

"Begitu..." Akashi tampak berpikir.

"Kurasa ini masih ada hubungannya dengan kasus Kise," ujar Nijimura.

"Aku juga pikir begitu," tambah inspektur Kagami. "Kami juga sedang menyelidiki kerterkaitan kasus ini dengan kasus Kise Ryouta."

"Furihata Kouki... sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya," Kuroko tampak berpikir.

"Bukannya itu tuna wisma yang biasa ada di dekat sekolah?" ucap Murasakibara sambil mengunyah pocky.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ya, orang itu. Sekarang aku ingat. Furihata-san orang yang baik. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Kau kenal dia Kuroko?" tanya Midorima.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Furihata-san pernah membantuku saat ingin berlatih basket di lapangan basket dekat sekolah. Dia pria yang bersahabat, tapi sedikit pemalu dan penakut."

"Seperti seorang pengecut," tambah Murasakibara. Bibirnya masih bergerak-gerak mengulum makanan.

Inspektur Kagami mengusap-usap dagunya. "Kami akan menyelidiki latar belakang dari Furihata Kouki ini." Ia lalu melirik Akashi. "Kemudian aku ingin meminta keterangan darimu Akashi-san."

"Tentu, aku sudah siap," sahut si kepala merah santai.

.

.

.

Selama Akashi dimintai keterangan, yang lainnya disuruh menunggu diluar. Hanya Akashi dan inspektur Kagami di dalamnya. 15 menit kemudian, inspektur Kagami mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian," ucapnya di ambang pintu, lalu pergi.

"Nah Akashi, apa tujuanmu mengumpulkan kita di sini?" tanya Midorima.

Akashi diam sebentar. Manik dwi warnanya turun ke bawah menatap tangan yang terlipat di pangkuan. Otaknya mencoba menyusun kata-kata dan hal-hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada ketujuh temannya ini.

"Hmm... Aku hanya ingin memperingati kalian untuk hati-hati. Pelakunya masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita dan dia tidak menginginkan kasus Ryouta diungkap. Terlebih lagi, pelakunya merupakan orang besar—aku tidak tau siapa—bahkan dia mampu membayar Furihata Kouki untuk menusukku," jelas Akashi. Mata terarah ke semuanya.

"Kau tau dari mana?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Pelakunya memasang mini kamera di loker, kelas, dan di tempat tersembunyi lainnya dimana Ryouta sering terlihat. Mini kamera itu merupakan merek yang mahal dan tidak dijual secara bebas. Pelakunya memiliki banyak, sudah pasti orang ini berkantung tebal."

"Ah... soal kamera itu..." Haizaki membuka suara. "Aku menemukan kamera-kamera itu di dekatmu dalam kondisi rusak parah. Padahal sebelum aku mengejar si pelaku, aku tidak melihat itu. Inspektur Kagami sudah menyitanya sebagai barang bukti dan untuk diteliti."

Akashi menyipit, "Ada orang lain."

Haizaki mengangguk, "Kurasa... tapi siapa...?"

"Seandainya aku masih ada disana..." gumam Nijimura.

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi..." Akashi menatap semuanya dengan pandangan intens.

Yang lainnya langsung diam. Merasakan aura yang menekan dari si rambut merah.

"Ryouta masih hidup."

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Akashi, memembuat mata mereka terbelalak tak percaya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin! Ryouta sudah meninggal! Kau sudah lihat mayatnya kan?! Tes DNA juga membuktikan kalau itu Ryouta!" seru Haizaki tak percaya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih berharap yang dikatakan wakil kapten tim basketnya ini benar.

Akashi tertawa kecil, "Reaksimu hampir mirip dengan yang dikeluarkan inspektur Kagami. Tapi dia sedikit lebih tenang."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Nijimura, mata masih terbelalak.

"Mudah saja... Pelakunya begitu menginginkan Ryouta. Dia tidak akan membunuh dan hanya ingin menyimpan Ryouta untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk kepuasannya. Jika Ryouta berontak pun, dia mungkin akan melukainya, tapi tidak akan membunuhnya." Akashi mengambil sebuah amplop dari laci meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Gerakan itu membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan.

Nijimura menyadari kalau itu amplop berisi foto Ryouta yang pernah ditunjukan padanya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum penusukan terjadi. Amplop itu kini terkotori oleh noda darah.

"Pelakunya kemungkinan membayar orang untuk memalsukan kematiannya. Memanipulasi hasil tes DNA Ryouta," jelas Akashi sambil memperhatikan amplop tanpa mengeluarkan isinya.

"Lalu mayatnya?" Midorima buka suara.

"Korban penculikan. Si pelaku sengaja menculik orang lain yang memiliki postur tubuh yang sama dengan Ryouta. Hmm... aku masih mencari tau soal itu."

"Kalian pasti sudah berdiskusi banyak hal tadi," Nijimura melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tidak juga. Inspektur Kagami memang sudah mulai merasakan kejanggalan dari kasus ini. Aku hanya menambahkan petunjuk-petunjuk yang terlewat. Kurasa sekarang dia sedang menyelidikinya." Manik Akashi beralih ke pemuda tan yang berdiri di belakang Nijimura. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Daiki?"

Aomine tampak tersadar dari lamunannya, "T-tidak ada..."

Akashi diam. Ia tau Aomine bohong. Itu dapat terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya yang sedang berpikir dengan mata yang melebar. Seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting yang berhubungan dengan Kise. Namun Akashi membiarkannya. Suatu saat nanti pasti Aomine akan member itaunya.

"Aku keluar sebentar," Aomine pergi keluar. Ucapan Akashi barusan entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

'Ryouta masih hidup' kata-kata pemuda berambut merah itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Apa itu benar? Ini kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian di pinggir jalan tadi. Seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Kise yang duduk di sebuah mobil.

Pandangan mereka sempat beradu. Namun, tampaknya pemuda itu tak mengenalinya. Mungkin dia hanya kebetulan mirip.

Aomine menghela napas kemudian melirik sekeliling. Ia berada di lorong rumah sakit. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Ia naik ke lift dan turun ke bawah. Menuju konbini terdekat.

.

.

.

Pukul 20.45.

Inspektur Kagami menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempat jasad Kise di periksa. Dari keterangan Akashi, jasad Kise di palsukan. Untuk mengetahui kebenaran itu, ia harus menyelidikinya sekarang juga sebelum bukti itu dimusnahkan. Pelakunya orang besar yang dapat membayar siapa pun untuk melenyapkan bukti dan saksi—termasuk menusuk Akashi.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Layar menampilkan nama Imayoshi—salah satu rekan kerjanya dalam kasus ini.

"Ada apa Imayoshi?"

"Aku sudah menanyai petugas di rumah sakit. Dokter Takaguchi sudah tidak masuk kerja sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sebaiknya kau memeriksa kediamannya. Alamatnya akan segera dikirim. Aku yang akan urus penyelidikan di rumah sakit kemudian kita akan diskusikan besok."

"Baiklah, aku percayakan semua padamu, Imayoshi," Kagami menutup teleponnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesan berisi alamat muncul. Dengan bantuan aplikasi peta di ponselnya, ia menuju kesana.

30 menit kemudian mobilnya sampai di sebuah komplek apartment. Apartment milik Dr. Takaguchi berada di lantai 4 nomor 463. Kagami menekan-nekan bel pintu, namun tak ada yang menjawab.

Ia sempat bertanya pada pemilik apartment di sebelahnya. Menurut keterangan mereka, Dr. Takaguchi mulai tak terlihat dan tak ada kabar di apartmentnya sekitar 5 hari yang lalu.

Setelah merasa tidak mendapatkan hasil, Kagami kembali ke mobilnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang menghalangi jalannya menuju tempat parkir. Seorang pria mengenakan jaket menutupi kepalanya dan mengenakan masker. Ditangan tergenggam sebuah pisau lipat.

Tanpa melakukan aba-aba, pria itu menyerangnya membabi buta. Menghujamkan pisaunya dengan kecepatan kilat. Kagami refleks melindungi dirinya dengan lengan kanannya. Darah berceceran, tapi Kagami tidak berhenti. Tangan lainnya meraih tangan si pelaku yang memegang pisau.

"SIAPA KAU!"

Si pelaku tak menjawab dan justru menendang perutnya. Lengannya lepas dari genggaman Kagami yang jatuh berlutut. Kepala didongakkan dan langsung menghindar ke kanan begitu sebuah pisau melesat menuju wajahnya—menyayat pipi kirinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kagami meraih lengannya lagi dan menjatuhkannya ketanah, mengunci gerakan tangannya. Si pelaku meronta, cengkraman Kagami terlalu kuat.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Kagami lagi.

Orang itu masih berontak. Tapi setelah tau itu sia-sia, dia berhenti. Tidak bergerak. Badannya lemas. Seperti orang mati.

Aneh.

Kagami melepas kunciannya. Tubuh orang itu tergeletak tak bergerak. Tangannya yang memegang pisau juga lepas.

"Oi!" Kagami menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya lalu memeriksa napas dan nadinya.

Napasnya berhenti. Detak nadinya juga tidak ada. Orang itu sudah mati.

Kagami mendecih lalu membuka masker yang menutupi wajah pelaku. Matanya terbelalak. Si pelaku bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Sial!" Kagami mengumpat. Ia mengambil ponselnya di saku dan menghubungi Imayoshi.

"Imayoshi cepat datang kesini. Jangan lupa bawa ambulans dan tim medis. Aku diserang orang tak dikenal," ucapnya. Tangannya yang terluka sekarang terasa begitu perih.

"Kagami, kau baik-baik saja kan?! Aku akan segera kesana!"

Kagami menutup teleponnya. Mata melirik sekitar. Gelap dan tidak ada orang. Tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan pembunuhan.

Mobilnya terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ada kotak P3K di dashboard untuk menangani lukanya sementara. Sambil mebersihkan luka, sesekali ia melihat jasad si pelaku.

Pelaku itu masih muda dan memiliki banyak tindikan di hidung, bibir, dan telinganya. Kemungkinan seorang gangster.

Yang membuatnya kepikiran adalah, Apakah orang ini masih berhubungan dengan kasus Kise Ryouta?

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Akhirnya update jugaaa /cry

maaf lama~ saya kalo nulis itu lama...

chapter berikutnya akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi sama kise.

so... stay tune!

 **Shieru Azalea:**

Pembunuhnya orang kaya /gak

Akashi gak mati kok~ chara favorit yang ga boleh mati dia mah… lol

 **Ryu elchan:**

Gak mati kok akashichinya~~~

Gak ada aokaga… aomine kan masih bocah smp… kagami udah menuju kepala tiga… jadi gak mungkin lah ya…

Sudah lanjut~

 **Shiroo:**

Kata Akashi sih, si kise belom mati…

Konfliknya bukan cari pembunuh aja…. Tapi ada yang lain juga…

 **Fujoshi11otaku03:**

Sudah lanjuuuttt~~~~~

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Terima kasih untuk review, fav dan follow nya~~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~


	4. Welcome to Your New Home

**WARNING! flashback dalam flashback** **, Violence, Rape**

 **Otak mesum saya sedang bekerja ^q^ /ditendang**

 **** **Btw, saya masih open vote untuk prompt fic aokise berikutnya~~**

 **** **Bisa dicek di fic saya 'BLOOD OF INNOCENCE' chapter 12. Letaknya di paling bawah (diatas kolom balasan review)**

 **** **jika ada waktu luang, silahkan vote^^**

 **** **selamat membaca**

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan dua manik sewarna madu yang berada dibaliknya.

Tekstur lembut dari seprai dan empuk dari ranjang membuatnya nyaman. Aroma wewangian aroma terapi dari pengharum ruangan memenuhi indra penciuman. Membuat tubuhnya rileks dan rasanya ingin tidur lebih lama lagi.

Tapi—

"Ini dimana?!" Kise bangun seketika. Ia bangkit terduduk di kasur. Kedua matanya mengamati sekitar ruangan yang terasa asing baginya.

Ruangan serba putih tanpa jendela dan hanya memiliki satu pintu putih bercorak mewah. Ranjang yang ditempatinya berukuran king size.

Ada sebuah lemari putih yang dipasang menempel pada tembok. Ukurannya besar dan sangat memiliki ukiran-ukiran ornamen yang rumit. Ada juga televisi flat yang dipasang menempel tembok dan diletakan di seberang ranjangnya. Televisi itu dalam kondisi mati.

Tidak ada ventilasi. Ruangan ini menggunakan AC.

Kise melihat diri sendiri. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga berganti. Sebuah kemeja putih polos yang agak kebesaran dan menutupi sampai pahanya. Ia tidak memakai celana—tapi setidaknya pakaian dalamnya masih ada.

Kedua tangan dan kaki terikat oleh borgol yang rantainya dipasang menyatu dengan kasur. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Panik tiba-tiba menguasainya.

 _Sungguh, ini di mana?!_

Kise mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Kepalanya agak pusing.

 _Seingatku, aku sedang menunggu Aominecchi di lapangan basket. Lalu..._

.

.

.

.

.

 **MY DARLING**

Chapter 4 : Welcome to Your New Home

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Suspense

WARNING! Klise, TeikouAU!, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Aokise

.

.

. 

.

 _CKREK_

Langkah kaki mendekat dari arah belakang.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh. Bola basket berada di genggaman.

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, menyangka bahwa si pendatang adalah kekasihnya—Aomine. Namun dugaannya salah.

Senyumannya hilang seketika. Tergantikan dengan kerutan penuh tanya dikeningnya.

"... Kau siapa?" tanyanya polos pada si pendatang.

Dia seorang pria dewasa sekitar 40 tahun keatas—seperti pria seusia ayahnya. Ditangannya ada sebuah kamera dengan lensa yang kelihatannya sangat mahal—kameraman di agensi juga memiliki lensa kamera serupa. Rambutnya hitam agak ikal dan mengenakan setelan kemeja dan jas hitam.

 _CKREK_

Lampu flash kamera menyilaukan matanya, "Hentikan itu, paman! Jangan ambil fotoku tanpa izin!"

Pria itu menurunkan kameranya, "Ah, maaf! Barusan kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengambil fotomu," ucap pria itu sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya.

"Sebenarnya paman ini siapa?" Tanya Kise sekali lagi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Harasawa Katsunori." Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, "Aku tadi hanya kebetulan lewat. Hobiku fotografi dan aku melihatmu sedang memiliki pose yang bagus. Jadi aku mengambil fotomu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, jika itu sangat mengganggumu."

"Ah tidak apa. Namaku Kise Ryouta."

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Kise memang sedikit merasa terganggu. Suara kameranya mengingatkannya dengan stalker yang biasa mengikutinya. Tapi pria yang bernama Harasawa ini sepertinya bukan stalker yang sempat ia duga.

 _Sepertinya..._

"Kise Ryouta?! Model remaja yang terkanal itu? Pantas saja aku merasa seperti tak asing melihat wajahmu. Sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di televisi dan majalah. Senyummu lebih alami jika dilihat secara langsung." Harasawa tersenyum simpul.

Kise balas tersenyum, lalu menengok sekitar. Mencari-cari sosok pemuda tan yang dinanti. Namun, Aomine belum tampak dimanapun. Apa dia benar-benar sudah lupa? Kise rasanya ingin menangis.

"Kenapa kau begitu sedih?"

Kise mengangkat kepala. Ia hampir lupa kalau Harasawa masih ada di hadapannya.

"Tersenyumlah..." Harasawa tersenyum tipis. Kamera terangkat untuk mengambil foto objek di depannya—Kise.

Dan saat itu Kise batal menangis dan memasang senyum selebar mungkin.

 _CKREK_

. 

. 

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang," ucap Kise sambil memainkan bola basket di pangkuannya.

Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan. Harasawa mengambil beberapa foto selama Kise bermain basket beberapa menit sebelumnya. Dan kini mereka sedang mengobrol santai.

Sampai sekarang, Aomine masih belum datang.

Kise sudah melupakannya dan perhatiannya teralihkan pada Harasawa yang berbicara banyak hal seputar dunia fotografi.

"Kami janjian untuk one on one disini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga...," keluhnya. "Tapi syukurlah ada paman! Aku jadi tidak begitu bosan!" Kise tersenyum cerah.

"Kise-kun sangat cepat akrab dengan orang lain ya... Padahal kita baru kenalan," ucap Harasawa sambil mengecek hasil bidikannya. "Oh, apa kau haus? Aku akan belikan minuman. Anggap saja sebagai bayaranmu karena diperbolehkan mengambil foto model semanis dirimu."

Pipi Kise merona—dan Harasawa tak melepas kesempatan itu untuk mengambil foto. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi paman tidak usah repot-repot—"

Harasawa sudah keburu pergi menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Kise hanya menghela napas.

Selama menunggu, Kise mengecek ponselnya. Mungkin saja Aominecchi mengirim pesan. Tapi ponselnya mati kehabisan daya baterai.

"Oh ya ampun... Aku lupa isi baterai!" Kise kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Ia memandang langit cerah. Hari ini cuacanya sangat bagus. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Kondisi cuaca ini berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang kacau.

Dengan tatapan sendu ke arah langit, ia bergumam, "Aominecchi..."

Tiba-tiba ada permukaan dingin yang menyentuh pipinya.

"UWAAH! Dingin~!"

"Aku sudah bilang, berhenti memasang wajah sedih," Harasawa menyodorkannya minuman kaleng dingin.

"Paman... Terima Kasih..." Kise menegguk minuman itu. Cairan dinginnya langsung melegakan tenggorokannya. Rasa dahaga seketika hilang. Kise merasa lebih segar.

"Ahh~ Segarnya~"

Harasawa duduk disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Keduanya pun kembali tenggelam dalam obrolan panjang.

Sepuluh menit mungkin sudah berlalu. Kise sudah lelah menunggu. Obrolan dengan Harasawa pun sudah membuatnya bosan.

Pria itu tidak berhenti mengoceh. Cara duduknya pun juga perlahan semakin menempel dengannya hingga bahu mereka saling bersentuhan.

Awalnya Kise agak risih dan berusaha sesopan mungkin untuk mengambil jarak. Tapi pria itu terus menempel, sampai Kise lelah.

Sambil mendengarkan, Kise memutar otaknya, mencari ide agar bisa menyelesaikan percakapan tiada henti ini dan pulang ke rumah tanpa membuat Harasawa merasa kesal atau apapun.

"Mmmhh..." Kise menguap dan mengucek matanya. Pandangannya mulai buram dan tidak fokus. Rasa kantuk juga mulai menyelimuti.

 _Kenapa aku jadi mengantuk?_

"Kise-kun?" Harasawa memandangnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kise memijat pelipisnya, "Aku hanya sedikit mengatuk." Kepalanya kini mulai terasa berat dan berkunang-kunang. "Dan pusing—"

Pemuda pirang itu pun ambruk ke sisi Harasawa. Genggamannya pada botol kaleng terlepas. Menumpahkan sebagian isi cairan yang masih tersisa ke lantai lapangan di bawah kakinya.  
Harasawa menangkap tubuh Kise agar tidak jatuh ke bawah. Lalu mengecek kondisinya. Kise tak sadarkan diri.

Senyum simpul tersemat di bibir pria itu. Ia menyandarkan kepala Kise di pangkuannya. Obatnya sudah bereaksi.

Harasawa menyingkirkan helaian-helaian pirang yang sedikit menutupi wajah si model, "Beautiful... Sempurna... Ryoutaku." Jemarinya menelusuri mata, hidung, dan berhenti di bibir. Bibirnya begitu lembut.

Matanya kemudian menangkap kilauan di jari manis Kise. Sebuah cincin perak.

Ah, itu cincin pemberian pemuda tan yang sering bersama Ryouta—kekasihnya. Kalau tidak salah, Aomine Daiki namanya.

Harasawa mencabut dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Ryouta hanya miliknya seorang.  
Pria itu mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang, "Hanamiya, aku sudah selesai. Cepat siapkan mobilnya."

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam datang. Harasawa menggendong si pirang bridal. Walaupun tubuhnya tinggi dibandingkan anak seusianya, ternyata Kise begitu ringan.

Waktunya begitu pas, tepat sesaat setelah Harasawa masuk kedalam mobil, Aomine tiba di lapangan. Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Kau terlambat, bocah.

Mobil hitam itu pun melaju pergi.

. 

. 

Kise mencoba mengatur napas akibat rasa panik berlebihan.

 _Seharusnya_ _aku_ _lebih hati-hati dan tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain yang baru dikenal._

 __ _Seharusnya_ _aku_ _tidak menerima minuman itu._

 __ _Seharusnya_ _aku_ _mengabaikan pria itu dan langsung pulang._

 __ _Seharusnya..._

 __ _Seharusnya..._

"Aominecchi..." Kise memeluk lututnya ketakutan. Bunyi gemerincing rantai terdengar nyaring di telinga ketika Kise menggerakkan anggota badannya.

Rantai itu cukup panjang baginya untuk bergerak bebas di atas kasur, tapi tidak ketika turun dari kasur. Bergerak kepinggiran pun agak sulit.

Tubuhnya juga masih lemas dan tak bertenaga.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa keluar dari sini?_

 _Kriek..._

Pintu terbuka, dan dua orang pria memasuki ruangan. Salah satu dari orang itu adalah Harasawa. Dia mengenakan yukata tradisional dan pria di sebelahnya mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Harasawa tampak santai dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Harasawa-san! Lepaskan aku!" Kise mencoba bangkit, tapi tertahan oleh rantai.

"Sstt... tenanglah, Ryouta." Harasawa melangkah mendekatinya, "Aku tidak akan melukaimu—"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Harasawa berhenti melangkah. Mata terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda pirang tersebut.  
Kise mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak kepala tempat tidur. Tangannya mencoba meloloskan diri dari besi yang membelenggunya. Borgol itu sangat tebal dan menggesek-gesek permukaan kulitnya.

"Percuma..." Harasawa membuka suara. "Itu hanya akan melukai tanganmu."

Kise tak mendengarkan. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kabur dari sini. Bahkan jika tangannya harus dipotong sekalipun.

Gesekan dari borgol itu membuat kulit pergelangan tangannya memerah dan lecet.

"HENTIKAN!" Harasawa menarik lengan Kise paksa.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kise meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria yang lebih tua. Cengkraman yang sangat kuat.

Rontaan Kise mendadak berhenti. Ekspresinya berubah jadi horror bercampur jijik, ketika melihat pria itu mulai menjilati pergelangan tangannya yang lecet.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan. Kau sudah melukai pergelangan tanganmu yang indah ini," Harasawa mengecup pergelangan tangan Kise, lalu melirik pria lainnya, "Hanamiya. Sekarang."

Pria yang bernama Hanamiya itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya.

Sebuah alat suntik dan tabung kecil berisi cairan.

"Apa itu?! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?!" Kise berontak, namun sia-sia. Rantai yang mengekangnya dikencangkan, hingga tangan dan kakinya tak bisa digerakan.

Hanamiya memasukan cairan itu ke dalam alat suntik. Matanya sempat melirik Kise.

Kise yakin, pria itu barusan menyeringai.

Hanamiya menahan lengannya dengan satu tangan. Tangan lainnya mulai memasukan jarum ke lengan atas Kise.

Kise meringis. Bibirnya digigit, menahan jeritan. Ia dapat merasakan cairan itu memasuki tubuhnya, mengalir di dalam pembulu darahnya.

Perlahan tubuhnya melemah. Kise berhenti berontak.

Kise bertanya dengan suara lemah, "Apa yang kau suntikkan barusan?"

Harasawa menjawab, "Hanya obat penenang."

Pria itu hanya membelai wajahnya, menunggu sampai pemuda itu tidur terlelap.

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Ryoutaku."

Itu yang dapat Kise dengar sebelum dirinya tertarik ke alam bawah sadar.

. 

. 

Harasawa dan Hanamiya sudah tidak ada ketika Kise membuka mata. Luka lecetnya juga sudah diobati. Kain perban melindungi kulitnya dari gesekan borgol.

Mata melirik sekitar ruangan. Ada seorang maid yang sedang memasukan pakaian ke lemari. Tubuhnya mungil berambut coklat dengan potongan pendek.

Maid tersebut tampak sibuk dan tak menyadari Kise yang sudah terbangun, sampai bunyi gemerincing rantai dari Kise menyadarkannya.

"Hei kau! Lepaskan aku!" Pinta Kise sambil menarik-narik rantai.

Maid itu tampak panik. Kepalanya digeleng-gelengkan, seolah berkata agar Kise tidak memaksakan diri. Dia kemudian keluar dan masuk kembali dengan membawa troli berisi makanan mewah.

Troli tersebut diletakan di pinggir kasur. Maid itu kemudian menyodorkan segelas air—yang kemudian Kise tepis. Pecahannya berserakan di lantai.

"Aku tidak ingin makan atau minum! Aku ingin keluar dari sini!" Teriak Kise emosi.

Ia melihat maid yang dibentaknya tampak kewalahan memungut serpihan-serpihan kaca gelas di lantai. Emosinya hilang setelah melihat pemandangan itu.

Kasihan juga. Jadi tidak tega.

Kise menghela napas dan kembali rebahan. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan."

Maid tersebut hanya menunduk lalu pergi dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca di tangan. Troli makanan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Setelah yakin ia sudah sendiri, Kise tidur meringkuk. Matanya mulai berair.

"Aominecchi... Ayah... Ibu... Tolong aku..."

Cincin perak pemberian Aomine sudah hilang dari jari manisnya. Harasawa mungkin sudah mencabut cincin tersebut.

"Hiks... Aku mau pulang... hiks..." Kise terisak, tenggelam oleh air matanya sendiri hingga rasa kantuk menjemputnya.

. 

. 

"Kau tidak makan?"

Suara Harasawa membangunkannya. Kise tak menyadari kalau dirinya ketiduran.

"Kau harus makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan favoritmu. Kau pasti suka," Harasawa duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Kise tidur membelakanginya, "Aku tidak mau."

Hanamiya membawa nampan berisi makanan. Onion gratin soup kesukaan Kise. Tapi Kise tak peduli. Berada di sini membuat selera makannya hilang.

"Makanlah."

"Kubilang aku tidak mau—"

"Jangan buat aku memaksmu untuk makan!" Harasawa menarik lengannya kasar, memaksa pemuda pirang itu bangkit berbalik badan menghadapnya.

"Lepaskan... hiks..." Kise terisak sambil menarik lengannya dengan gerakan yang sia-sia. Tubuhnya masih lemah karena efek obat sebelumnya.

"Hanamiya!"

Hanamiya langsung sigap. Meletakan nampan di meja, lalu menahan kedua tangan Kise di belakangnya.

Kise terus berontak. Menggeliat-geliat hebat dan menendang kasana-kemari. Menjerit dan terisak tidak karuan. Pipinya basah karena air mata.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku yang akan menyuapimu," Harasawa mengambil sesendok sup dan menyodorkannya ke bibir Kise.

Sup itu langsung dimuntahkan begitu makanan tersebut masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mengotori dagu, seprai, dan pakaian putihnya. "Aku tidak ma—mmmhhh!?"

Harasawa menyuapinya dari mulut ke mulut. Tangannya mencengkram rahang Kise kuat. Terpaksa, Kise harus menelan makanan itu.

Dengan napas tersengal Kise berkata, "Hah... hah... Hentikan! Baiklah, aku akan makan!"

"Tidak. Aku akan menyuapimu dengan cara ini," ucap Harasawa mantap. "Ini sangat menarik," tambahnya.

Kise melotot horor.

Pria itu menyuapinya lagi dari mulut ke mulut. Terus. Hingga makanan itu habis. Kise menggeliat tak berdaya.

Bibirnya dikunci rapat-rapat, tapi tak berhasil setelah Harasawa menjambak rambutnya atau menggigit bibirnya. Itu sangat menyakitkan, hingga kise menyerah dan pasrah menerima suapan demi suapan dari bibir pria itu.

Menjijikan.

Hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya.

Di suapan terakhir, Harasawa mencumbunya terlalu lama sampai Kise lemas kekurangan oksigen.

Hanamiya melepaskannya. Kise langsung ambruk.

"Hah... hah..." Napas Kise memburu. Mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Harasawa menyeka air mata dan noda-noda makanan di wajah si pirang. Dia tampak puas.

Harasawa menjilat bibirnya, "Bibirmu kenyal dan lembut. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk mencicipi seluruh inchi tubuhmu."

Pandangan Kise mulai berkunang-kunang. Wajah Harasawa tampak kabur. Matanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya makin lemas. Makanan tadi pasi diberi sesuatu.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk mandi." Hanya itu yang Kise dengar. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Kosong.

Harasawa memperhatikannya sejenak. Apakah obatnya sudah bereaksi?

Pemuda itu sudah berhenti meronta. Matanya setengah tertutup. Setengah sadar.

Harasawa perlahan membuka kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuh si model. Menelanjanginya.

Hanamiya sudah pergi sedari tadi sambil membawa sisa makanan barusan dan troli makanan—yang isinya tak disentuh sama sekali oleh Kise.

Pemuda pirang tersebut tak merespon dan diam saja, ketika seluruh pakaiannya dilucuti satu per satu. Tidak berontak atau menjerit, ketika Harasawa menyentuh dan meraba kulit polosnya. Tapi dia menggeliat, ketika Harasawa membelai bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif oleh sentuhan.

"Mmhh..." Kise mengeluh geli setengah sadar.

Harasawa hanya tersenyum, lalu melepaskan borgol yang mengekang si model. Ia mengangkatnya bridal dan membawanya menuju ruangan lain. Sebuah kamar mandi dengan bathtub.

Harasawa meletakan si model di dalam bathtub tersebut, membuka pakaiannya sendiri, lalu menyusul. Ia memposisikan diri di belakang Kise dan membiarkan pemuda itu bersender di dadanya.

"Aku sudah memimpikan momen-momen ini selama bertahun-tahun." Harasawa mengecup perpotongan leher si pirang sambil memandikannya. "Ryoutaku."

. 

. 

Awalnya hanya mandi biasa, namun perlahan-lahan Harasawa mulai menyetubuhinya.

Dari sentuhan, cumbuan, lalu tusukan. Menggunakan jemarinya untuk melenturkan otot-otot di sekeliling lubang kenikmatan si pirang. Mempersiapkannya. Air yang merendam mereka, semakin mempermudahnya untuk memasukan jemarinya satu per satu. Bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat.

"Ngghh! Ngghh! Ahh! Ahh... Ngghh... A-aahh..." Si model mengerang keenakan. Wajahnya merona indah.

Kise tidak berontak ataupun menolak. Dia bahkan—tanpa sadar—membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Mengundang pria itu untuk memasukan miliknya kedalam dirinya.

Yang dapat Kise rasakan hanyalah kenikmatan di bagian selatannya. Kenikmatan yang membuatnya ketagihan dan menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya terus-menerus. Tidak ada yang lain.

Yang Kise tidak tau adalah, seorang pria dewasa tengah memperkosanya di kamar mandi. Juga, sebuah kamera—yang terpasang di sudut ruangan—yang merekam aktivitas tidak senonoh ini.

Matanya mungkin terbuka, namun pikirannya mengabaikan apa yang dicitrakan oleh pandangannya.

Saat itu, Kise tak melihat apapun selain kenikmatan.

. 

. 

. 

Ketika tersadar, Kise sudah berada di ranjangnya dengan pakaian dan seprai yang baru. Ditambah dengan rasa nyeri di pinggul dan bokokongnya. Borgol terpasang kuat. Perban lukanya juga sudah diganti.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 __ _Kenapa tubuhku begitu nyeri?_

Manik madunya melihat sekitar. Harasawa tak nampak dimanapun.

Pintu terbuka, dan maid yang waktu itu masuk membawa troli makanan dan sebuah botol berisi pil.

Kise bertanya, "Sekarang jam berapa?"

Maid tersebut memperlihatkan jam kantong miliknya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi.

Kise tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berada disini. Keluarganya dan Aominecchi pasti mencarinya.

Sebuah colekan di bahunya, manyadarkannya dari lamunan. Kise kemudian melirik Maid tersebut, "Apa? Aku tidak mau makan," ucapnya dingin.

Maid tersebut menunjukannya sebuah buku catatan bertuliskan _'Sekarang tanggal 20 maret'._

Alis Kise terangkat, Maid itu memberi tahunya tanggal hari ini. Jika dihitung-hitung, Kise sudah berada di sini selama 3 hari.

Kise menatap maid itu sejenak, "Kau bisu?"

Maid itu mengangguk. Ia menulis di halaman berikutnya, lalu menunjukannya pada Kise.

 _'Kau tidak apa-apa?'_

 __ _'Aku khawatir.'_

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja pinggul dan pantatku agak nyeri. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Maid tersebut membelalakan matanya. Lalu menunjukan tulisan lain.

Dari sudut pandang Kise, maid itu sepertinya mengetahui penyebab nyerinya. Tapi Kise tidak mau mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut.

 _'Aku membawakanmu obat pereda nyeri. Tuan besar memintamu untuk meminumnya.'_

"Tuan besar, maksudmu Harasawa-san?"

Maid itu mengangguk.

 _'Saya juga membawa sarapan.'_ Maid tersebut menunjukan makanan yang dibawanya.

Kise mengernyit jijik.

"Aku tidak mau makan. Pasti di dalamnya dicampurkan sesuatu." Kise masih ingat sup sebelumnya yang membuatnya jatuh lemas.

 _'Kumohon!' Maid tersebut hampir menangis. 'Jika tuan muda tidak makan, saya akan dihukum lagi!'_

Lagi?

Kise melihat pergelangan tangan maid itu agak memerah—bahkan membiru keunguan.

Kasihan. Gadis itu tidak bersalah. Gara-gara dirinya tidak mau makan, gadis itu harus mendapat hukuman.

Yah, apa boleh buat...

Ia mebghela napas, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan makan."

Kise mengisyaratkan maid itu untuk membawakan makanan tersebut mendekat. Tiga potong sandwich dan segelas susu. Kise memakannya perlahan dan hati-hati. Ada rasa tak biasa dari sandwich itu. Seperti yang diduga, makanan ini sudah di campur sesuatu—mungkin obat tidur.

Selama Kise makan, maid itu hanya berdiri diam. Menunggu hingga Kise menghabiskan makananya dan minum obat. Setelah semuanya selesai, maid itu pergi.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman," Kise bicara ketika maid itu berbalik untuk menutup pintu.

Gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman, lalu menulis sesuatu di buku dan memperlihatkannya pada si pirang.

Kise membacanya sambil senyum, "Salam kenal!"

Gadis itu pun pergi.

Kise kembali rebahan sambil mengingat tulisan barusan.

"Aida Riko..."

Setidaknya ia mempunyai seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara.

. 

. 

. 

Persahabatannya dengan Riko terjalin baik. Mereka akan mengobrol untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu efek obat tidur membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Aida Riko adalah seorang yatim piatu yang dipekerjakan oleh Harasawa khusus untuk merawat Kise. Gadis itu juga mengatakan bahwa kamar yang Kise tempati sekarang ini berada di lantai basement kediaman Harasawa. Kamar itu bersifat sementara. Sewaktu-waktu Kise akan dipindahkan ke kamar lain, jika ia mulai patuh.

Patuh? Amit-amit. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!

Di siang hari dan malam, Harasawa akan mendatangiya. Menyuntikan cairan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas, lalu membawanya untuk dimandikan atau disetubuhi. Kadang pula pria itu membawanya ke kamar pribadinya. Menggaulinya hingga si model klimaks berkali-kali.

Semua itu dilakukan ketika si model dalam pengaruh obat-obatan. Kise tidak mengingat apapun. Hanya rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuh, dan bercak merah keunguan bekas cumbuan di kulitnya yang dapat dirasa atau dilihat.

Suatu hari, Kise terbangun di suatu ruang kamar lain dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Ruangan yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari kamar sebelumnya. Kamar itu memiliki jendela besar yang tertutup tirai. Menyembunyikan langit malam di baliknya.

Tangan dan kaki tidak terikat. Kise mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tapi kakinya lemas, tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh.

"Ukh..." Kise mencoba berdiri lagi sambil berpegangan pada tembok. Kakinya gemetaran seperti anak rusa yang baru lahir.

Terlalu lama di atas kasur, hingga membuatnya lupa cara berjalan.

"Mau kubantu?" Suara harasawa mengagetkannya. Pria itu mengenakan jubah tidur dan membawa nampan berisi sepiring kue kering dan dua cangkir teh.

Nampan diletakan di meja dekat jendela, lalu pria tersebut berjalan mendekati si model.

"Jangan mendekat!" Kise berteriak, namun pria itu mengindahkannya dan tidak berhenti melangkah.

Kise meronta-ronta ketika Harasawa menyelipkan tangan di pinggulnya, menarik dan mendekapnya kuat hingga menempel dada dengan dada. Tangan dipukul-pukulkan ke dada pria itu, berusaha mendorong pria tersebut menjauh.

"Lepaskan!"

"Jika aku melepaskanmu, kau akan terjatuh." Harasawa menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang si model, menghirup aroma alami yang terpancar dari kulitnya. "Kau sangat seksi."

Kise hanya menggeliat geli. Lehernya adalah salah satu daerah yang sensitif terhadap sentuhan.

Selama Kise menurunkan pertahanannya, Harasawa mengambil kesempatan dengan mengambil alat suntik berisi likuit bening dan menusukannya ke sisi leher kise yang kosong.

"Akh! Ah.." Kise pun jatuh lemas dalam dekapannya. Harasawa merebahkannya kembali di atas kasur.

Melihat model tercintanya terbaring bugil tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya, membuat libidonya naik. Padahal ia baru saja selesai menggaulinya dua jam lalu.

Kise bicara dengan napas berat, "Apa yang kau suntikan barusan? Tubuhku terasa panas... hh.." Kise menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman. Kulitnya menjadi sangat sensitif dan juga ada sensasi aneh di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

 _Reaksi obatnya sangat cepat rupanya_ , pikir Harasawa.

"Hanya obat khusus yang akan membuatmu merasa nikmat. Aku yakin kau akan ketagihan," Harasawa melepas jubah tidurnya, memperlihatkan tubuh proposional miliknya.

Ia mengambil alat suntik serupa di laci tempat tidur dan menyuntikannya pada diri sendiri. Lalu mengambil kondom dan lube.

Mata Kise membulat horror ketika melihat dua benda di tangan Harasawa.

"Jangan takut, ini bukan pertama kali kita melakukannya, Ryouta."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Harasawa mengambil sebuah cd dari rak dekat televisi dan memasukannya ke mesin pemutar cd. Layar televisi menyala dan menampilkan adegan-adegan dewasa yang dilakukannya dengan Harasawa baik di kamar mandi maupun di kamar basement. Di video itu Kise tak melawan sama sekali dan justru mengerang keenakan ketika Harasawa menusukan kejantanannya secara bertubi-tubi kedalam lubang anusnya.

 _Itu... Aku?_ Kise terbelalak tak percaya. Suara jeritannya yang penuh nikmat yang keluar dari speaker memenuhi ruangan.

Adega-adegan itu membuat tubuhnya bereaksi. Tangan meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri mencari kenikmatan. Tangan lain bermain-main dengan bagian selatannya.  
Tubuhku rasanya sangat aneh. _Nghhh..._

 _Apa ini efek obat?_

"Ngh... hah... mmmhh..." Kise menggeliat-geliat nikmat sambil mengocok-ngocok kejantanannya. Mata terpejam dan telinga hanya terfokus pasa suara desahannya sendiri. Ia melupakan Harasawa yang menontonnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

Pemandangan Kise membelai dirinya sendiri, sangatlah langka. Ini pertama kali. Bahkan selama Harasawa menguntit kegiatan Kise sehari-hari.

Harasawa menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya, "Let's have fun."

. 

. 

. 

Kise menangis tanpa henti. Ia merasa berdosa dan kotor.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Kise membiarkan dirinya dijamah dan disodomi oleh Harasawa. Saat itu akal sehatnya hilang. Hanya memikirkan kenikmatan dan bagaimana agar rasa tak nyaman di tubuhnya hilang dengan cara apapun.

Kini akal sehatnya telah kembali, dan Kise merasa menyesal dan bersalah.

Harasawa sudah pergi beberapa menit lalu karena sebuah panggilan telepon yang memaksanya untuk pergi. Sekarang ia sendirian. Masih telanjang bulat dan lengket akibat peluh. Cairan cum Harasawa masih mengalir dari lubang anus dan mengotori selangkangannya. Bercampur dengan cum miliknya sendiri.

"Hiks... hiks..." Kise terisak.

Beberapa saat kemudian Riko masuk dan langsung terkejut melihat kondisi sahabat barunya. Cepat-cepat, maid itu menghampirinya. Memberikan Kise handuk basah untuk membersihkan diri.

Usai membersihkan diri, Kise memakai jubah tidur yang disediakan Riko untuknya.

Maid tersebut memandangnya khawatir. Kise menjadi lebih pendiam. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena takut.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini..." Kise memandang Riko penuh harap. "Kumohon... hiks... Tolong aku..."

Maid itu memandangnya sejenak penuh iba. Ia mengusap air mata Kise dan mengecup keningnya penuh sayang. Riko menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya lalu menunjukannya pada Kise dengan senyuman.

 _'Aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini!'_

 _'Cukup ikut aku dan jangan banyak bicara!'_

Gadis itu menarik Kise bangkit dan mereka kabur.

Aktivitas sebelumnya membuat Kise sulit berjalan, tapi Riko tetap memaksanya untuk lari.

Larilah, jika kau ingin keluar dari sini.

Larilah dan jangan berhenti!

Riko membawa Kise melewati lorong kecil yang jarang dilewati penjaga. Gadis itu sudah hapal kondisi kediaman Harasawa. Di sebelah mana yang banyak penjagaan, dan sebelah mana yang minim penjagaan. Riko sebenarnya juga sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, tinggal mencari kesempatan bagus untuk membawa Kise. Sekarang mungkin adalah waktu yang tepat.

Fokus Harasawa sedang teralihkan dengan hal lain. Dan Kise sendirian tanpa penjagaan. Biasanya Hanamiya akan memantau. Tapi pria itu tidak muncul di manapun. Bukankah itu kesempatan yang bagus?!

...

Atau tidak?

Riko dan Kise keluar lewat jendela menuju halaman belakang kediaman Harasawa. Halaman belakang Harasawa menyatu dengan hutan rimbun. Riko berencana membawa Kise kabur lewat sana dan melewati jalur tembusan menuju kota.

Memang agak beresiko, mengingat suasana hutan di malam hari. Tapi mau tidak mau, mereka harus menempuh resiko itu.

Jika ingin bebas.

"Haha! Kalian mau kabur? Berani sekali!" Hanamiya menghalangi jalan mereka menuju hutan. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar.

Riko dan Kise berhenti.

Hanamiya melangkah mendekat dengan santai, "Naif sekali..."

Riko mengapit dirinya dantara Kise dan Hanamiya, berusaha melindungi si pirang.

"MINGGIR KAU GADIS BISU!" Hanamiya menggampar gadis itu sampai terpelanting ke samping. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Tunggulah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Oyabun padamu nanti!" Fokusnya kini beralih pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Matanya memperhatikan kise dari atas kebawah sambil bersiul menggoda. "Hei manis, sekarang waktunya untuk kembali ke kamarmu."

"Aku menolak!" Kise menepis tangan Hanamiya yang terulur untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau memang bisa apa? Tubuhmu masih dalam efek obat—Oh! Aku tau kau bisa apa...," Hanamiya merangkul pinggul Kise erat. "Kau bisa melayaniku di ranjang dengan tubuh seksimu ini. Hmmm... tak heran oyabun begitu terobsesi padamu."

"Lepaskan—akh!" Seseorang dari belaka memukul tengkuknya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya langsung lumpuh di pelukan Hanamiya.

Hanamiya menghela napas dan menggerutu, "Hah... merepotkan." Ia kemudian melirik pria lainnya, "Kau urus maid itu. Aku akan kembalikan Ryouta ke kamarnya."

Sebelum masuk lewat pintu belakang—sambil menggotong si pirang bridal—ia menoleh ke arah Riko yang sedang berusaha bangkit. Pipinya memar dan hidungnya berdarah.

"Aku tak sabar, hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Oyabun padamu," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Hanamiya masuk ke dalam, "Semoga beruntung~"

Pintu pun tertutup.

. 

. 

. 

Kise terbangun di kamarnya—yang berada di basement. Jubah tidurnya sudah berganti dengan kemeja putih yang biasa dikenakannya. Tengkuk terasa sakit, tangan dan kaki kembali dikekang.

Sudut matanya menangkap sosok Hanamiya yang tengah duduk di atas kursi yang menghalangi pintu. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari si pirang.

"Hai, manis~ Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Riko... dimana dia!?"

"Si maid bisu itu? Entahlah..." sahut Hanamiya tak acuh sembari mengecek kuku-kuku jemarinya. "Oyabun sedang berbicara dengannya."

Oyabun?

Harasawa kah?

"K-kalian... y-yakuza?" Ini pertama kali bagi Kise bertemu dengan anggota yakuza, bahkan bertemu dengan pimpinannya secara langsung.

"Oh, kau tidak tau?" Hanamiya bangkit lalu menyalakan rokok. "Nama kelompok kami adalah Kirisaki. Harasawa Katsunori adalah pimpinan tertinggi. Aku hanya tangan kanannya."

Kise diam. Agak bahaya jika berurusan dengan Yakuza. Mulai sekarang Kise harus hati-hati.  
Ia harap Riko baik-baik saja.

Hanamiya menyingkirkan kursinya ke pojokan lalu duduk di sana, masih tetap memperhatikan Kise dengan sorot mata predatornya.

"Kau tau, jika kau tidak diklaim Oyabun, mungkin aku sudah memperkosamu sejak dulu," ucap Hanamiya, menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Kise merinding dan langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

Pria itu terkekeh, melihat tingkah si pirang. Sangat polos dan menggemaskan.

Tapi sungguh, ia tidak bercanda. Siapa yang tidak mau berhubungan seks dengan model seseksi Kise Ryouta? Bahkan orang stright pun tak akan menolak.

. 

. 

. 

Hanamiya menghabiskan linting rokok ketiga, ketika Harasawa masuk ke kamarnya. Pria itu tampak murka. Kise memperhatikannya awas dari balik selimut.

"Oyabun..." Hanamiya berdiri hormat.

Harasawa mengindahkannya dan berjalan menuju si model yang masih sembunyi di balik selimut.

"?!" Sellimutnya disingkap kasar, menampilakan Kise yang tiduran meringkuk, gemetar ketakutan.

Kise menutup matanya takut saat tangan Harasawa mendekati wajahnya.

 _Apa dia akan menamparku? Memukulku? atau menjambakku?_

Semua hal berbau kekerasan terbesit di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu sekarang," ucap pria itu sambil membelai helaian-helaian pirang Kise. "Kau akan melihatnya besok."

Pria itu mengecup mahkota pirangnya, lalu pergi.

Tepat di keesokan harinya, Hanamiya menyeretnya keluar kamar. Kedua tangan dibirgol dan kakinya bebas.

Kise tak berani kabur. Dirinya dikelilingi pria-pria sangar bertubuh besar, penuh dengan tato di tubuh. Juga pengaruh obat—yang disuntikkan Hanamiya sebelumnya—masih menempel.

Ia dibawa keluar lewat pintu belakang menuju hutan. Ada beberapa anggota yakuza berkumpul disana.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kise sambil melihat sekeliling. Kise yakin ini bukan Tokyo.

Di siang hari, hutan tersebut terlihat luas dan rimbun. Kise juga bisa melihat bangunan kediaman Harasawa dengan jelas. Sebuah mansion besar dengan arsitektur bergaya jepang modern dan campuran eropa.

"Ke sana," Hanamiya menunjuk ke arah hutan. "Kau akan tau nanti, ketika kita sampai disana."

Semakin mereka ke dalam, suasana semakin ramai. Kise sempat melihat beberapa maid berseragam sama seperti Riko dan butler yang saling berbisik. Ada yang tampak takut, bingung, dan ada pula yang menangis.

Kise sempat mendengar nama Riko disebut-sebut dalam percakapan itu.

"Lewat sini," Hanamiya menariknya menembus kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar. Mereka semua memberi jalan Hanamiya dan Kise dengan hormat.

Kise terpaku di tempat. Mata membulat lebar dan wajah memucat.

Pemandangannya begitu jelas. Sebuah tali terikat di ranting pohon. Menjulur ke bawah dengan ujung simpul lingkaran. Tali gantung.

Yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah itu, melainkan sosok Riko yang berdiri di bawahnya. Gadis itu berdiri di atas sebuah kursi dengan kepala dimasukan ke dalam simpul lingkaran, menjerat lehernya. Tubuh penuh lebam dan luka. Tangan terikat di belakang dan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

Ketika menangkap sosok Kise diantara kerumunan, gadis itu kembali terisak meminta pertolongan.

"Riko!" Kise berlari ke arah gadis tersebut, tapi Hanamiya menarik tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak ada yang mengizinkanmu mendekatinya."

"Tapi—"

"Itu hukumannya karena telah menentangku," Harasawa memotong ucapannya. Pria itu berdiri paling dekat dengan pohon tempat riko digantung. Kise sempat tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Nah, Ryouta. Buka matamu dan lihat baik-baik..." Harasawa mendekat dan mencengkram dagu Kise. Memaksanya menonton kematian menjemput sahabatnya.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau kabur dari sini. Bahkan jika Riko tak membantumu sekalipun, dia akan tetap mati seperti ini. Karena itu adalah tanggung jawabnya untuk mengawasimu." Harasawa mengecup pelipis Kise lembut, lalu mengisyaratkan seseorang untuk menarik pijakan kursi dari kaki Riko.

"Riko... hiks..." Kise terisak, tak sanggup berbuat apapun.

"Kau sudah terlambat, jika ingin memohon," Harasawa berbisik padanya.

Kursi pun ditarik, dan tali itu menjerat leher Riko. Kakinya bergerak-gerak mencari pijakan yang tidak dapat dijangkau. 15 detik berlalu, dan gerakan itu berhenti.

Riko sudah mati. Mati tergantung mengenaskan dengan lidah menjuntai.

Beberapa kerumunan—khususnya para maid dan butler—memalingkan wajah, tak sanggup melihat. Begitu pula Kise. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir.

Otaknya tidak ingin mengingat kondisi mengenaskan si maid. Memorinya hanya ingin mengingat wajah Riko yang biasa ditemuinya sehari-hari di kamar.

Harasawa melepaskan cengkraman dari dagu Kise dan menyeretnya keluar hutan. Yang lain mengikuti. Kise hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hiks... Riko... Hiks... Kau... akan meninggalkannya... hiks... seperti itu?"

"Ya," jawab Harasawa tak memperlambat langkahnya. "Anjing hutan dan hewan liar lainnya akan memakannya hingga tak bersisa."

Sangat kejam.

. 

. 

. 

Sesampainya di kamar, Harasawa melemparnya ke atas ranjang. Melonggarkan dasi lalu menyusul dan menindih si pirang di bawahnya.

Kise masih terisak. Tubuhnya menggeliat berusaha kabur. Tapi Harasawa menahannya dengan kuat. Tangannya yang lain melepas kemeja Kise paksa sampai kancing-kancingnya lepas.

"Hukumanmu belum selesai."

Dari sini, Kise tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

. 

. 

. 

_Aominecchi..._

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**To Be Continue**

Kelar juga akhirnya^^

Ternyata pelakunya si coach ikemen—walau di fic ini dia bukan pelatih :D

Kenapa pada nebak penculiknya itu nash?

Dia punya peran sendiri kok~~

Sepertinya pada terlarut sama fic saya yang satunya ya? Ya? ;D /ditendang

 **fujoshiotaku0311:**  
sudah update~

 **Midorima Ryouta:**

Saya ga bisa bikin kise mati... ;v; terlalu tjintahhh~~

Ga ada semangat nulis fic kalo ga ada dia *peluk kise*

furihata cuma jadi orang lewat, kasian ya...

Penculiknya bukan Nash sih...

Tapi Nash bakal muncul kok~~

Iyapss itu tatsuya ;)

 **Guest:**  
tet-tot! bukan nash hhee...

Tenang, dia ada kok...

Untuk blood of innocence, chapter selanjutnya baru saya tulis setelah update fic ini...

Otomatis updatenya masih agak lama :D /kabur

 **Shiroo:**  
Sayangnya bukan Nash penculiknya...

Tapi dia punya peran penting lain...

Blood of innocence nya sabar dulu yaa...

lagi ditulis~~

 **val pururin:**

udah update!

pairingnya mainly Aokise... Harasawaxkise (crack bener ini pairing^^;)...

sisanya hint gomxkise, akakuro, akakise, HanamiyaxKise, dan platonic NashKise (nashnya aja belom nongol)

begitulah...

 **ryu elchan:**

bukan nash~~ :D

mereka bukan kakak adik dan pastinya Nash sangat posesif :D

Kita tunggu saja kapan dia muncul...

 **aoi:**

thanks :D

Semoga suka chapter terbarunya~~

 **arissasonoda:**

sudah update!

terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follow nya!

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	5. Close Your Eyes and Forget Everything

**Authors Note: fyi, saya sebenarnya buat fic ini karena ingin Kise di ena ena (aka diperkosa) sama om om ganteng—yang kemudian jatuh pada sosok Harasawa—namun di sisi lain, saya pingin ada aokisenya juga :DD /disleding**

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak kematian Riko.

Dan tiga hari telah berlalu setelah Harasawa menghukumnya dan menyodominya berkali-kali. Tubuhya penuh luka lecet dan lebam akibat berusaha melawan pria yang mencabulinya. Bepuluh-puluh cambukan dan pukulan ia terima. Tapi itu tak menghilangkan hasratnya untuk melawan pria tersebut.

Namun sepertinya perlawanan itu tetap sia-sia.

Harasawa mengekangnya seperti seekor anjing, dan menyuntikan suatu zat yang merangsang gairah seksualnya. Pria itu juga mempermainkan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan vibrator. Memasukan alat tersebut ke dalam lubang anusnya yang sudah basah oleh cum pria yang menyodominya.

Kise masih ingat, saat itu dirinya menjerit kesakitan, meminta Harasawa untuk berhenti. Tapi pria itu tak mempedulikannya.

"Aku akan berhenti, jika kau mau menurut." Harasawa berbisik di telinganya sambil menaikan tingkat getaran vibrator itu.

"A-AAAAKKHH! AAHHH! H-HENTI— AKH! KUMOHON! A-AKU... AKH.. A-AKAN MENURUT... akhhh..!"

"Hmmm?" Harasawa memandanginya penuh ketertarikan. Tangannya menyingkirkan helaian pirang yang basah menutupi sedikit wajah sang model.

Sedikit lagi...

"Kalau begitu sebut namaku."

Kise menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Ia tidak sudi. Tapi ia ingin rasa sakit ini segera berakhir.

"Sebut namaku dan katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku," Harasawa masih membelai wajah si model.

 _Maafkan aku, Aominecchi..._

"Akkhhh... H-hara... Harasawa..."

"Tidak, tidak... Sebut nama depanku..."

 _Sedikit lagi..._

 _Milikku!_

"K-katsu... Katsunori... akhh.. s-san..."

Harasawa masih menunggu.

"A-aku... m-mencintai... mu..."

Seringai pria itu melebar.

"I love you too," Harasawa langsung mencumbunya keras.

Tubuh Kise tersentak, merasakan vibrator itu dikeluarkan.

Namun ia belum bisa bernapas lega.

Sesaat setelah alat tersebut dikeluarkan, Harasawa memasukan miliknya dengan sekali tusukan dan bergerak keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

"NNGGHH! NNHH! NNGGHH!" Kise mengerang dan menjerit dalam cumbuannya.

Harasawa tak berhenti hingga Kise kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MY DARLING**

Chapter 5 : Close Your Eyes and Forget Everything

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Suspense

WARNING! Klise, TeikouAU!, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Aokise

.

.

.

.

.

"Ryouta... Waktunya sarapan," Suara Hanamiya membangunkannya. "Mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat."

Kise bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil handuk yang diberikan Hanamiya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Semenjak Kise menyatakan dirinya akan menurut, Harasawa mulai melepas kekangnya. Kini ia dipindahkan ke kamar baru-seperti yang diceritakan Riko. Ia juga bisa berkeliling rumah dengan bebas.

Tidak bisa dibilang bebas juga, karena Hanamiya akan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi—bahkan ke toilet sekalipun!

'Selama oyabun mencari butler atau maid baru, untuk sementara aku yang akan mengawasimu,' begitu katanya.

Sebagai pengganti kekang, Kise menerima sebuah tindikan anting perak di telinga kirinya. Itu bukan anting biasa, melainkan suatu alat yang dapat melacaknya jika Kise berusaha kabur.

Pada intinya, Kise hanya berpindah ke penjara yang lebih besar. Yah, tapi setidaknya ia dapat melihat dunia dari balik jendela. Tidak seperti kamar yang berada di basement.

Usai mandi, Kise mengenakan yukata yang yang sudah disediakan. Ia sedikit mengumpat ketika menyadari tak ada pakaian dalam yang disediakan. Sepertinya memang disengaja.

"Dasar mesum..."

Hanamiya kemudian mengantar Kise ke ruang makan. Harasawa tengah menunggu di sana.

"Ryouta..." Hanamiya menghentikan langkahnya di lorong. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah jam kantong dari blazernya, lalu memberikannya pada si pirang.

Kise memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Itu milik Riko. Kurasa kau bisa menyimpannya. Anggap saja itu kenang-kenangan dari Riko," ucap pria raven tersebut.

Kise terperangah. Ditatapnya jam tersebut. Alat itu masih berfungsi.

 _Riko._..

Ia memeluk benda tersebut ke dadanya. Ini akan menjadi barang berharga untuknya.

Hanamiya mengusap usap puncak kepala pirang Kise, "Bukankah aku orang yang baik, hmm?"

"Terima kasih... Hanamiya!"

Itu pertama kalinya Hanamiya melihat Kise tersenyum begitu cerah semenjak dia dikurung di tempat ini. Hanamiya merasakan pipinya memanas.

.

.

.

Ruang makan luas itu hanya terdapat empat orang. Kise, Harasawa, Hanamiya, dan seorang butler yang berdiri di belakang Harasawa. Pria itu duduk di meja makan paling ujung. Kise duduk di ujung seberang. Sementara itu, Hanamiya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ryouta... apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Harsawa.

Kise diam.

"Aku asumsikan, tidak. Bagaimana kondisi lukamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kise kini menjawab, mata masih tertuju pada piring di hadapannya, tak berani menatap pria di ujung sana. "Sedikit membaik."

"Syukurah... Aku akan mencari obat agar luka-lukamu cepat hilang dan tidak membekas. Aku tidak ingin bekas-bekas luka itu mengotori tubuh putih mulusmu."

Butler di belakang Harasawa menyiapkan makanan dan menuangkan segelas anggur untuk Harasawa dan Kise.

"Makanlah... Jangan khawatir, aku tak mencampurnya dengan obat apapun."

Kise—dengan ragu—mulai memakan sarapannya perlahan.

Hening.

Hanya ada bunyi peralatn makan yang saling bersentuhan. Atmosfir yang membuat Kise merasa tegang. Ia yakin Harasawa tak pernah melepas pandangannya darinya, selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya seperti seorang predator.

Setelah memastikan pemuda itu menghabiskan sarapannya, Harasawa membawanya ke ruang baca.

Pria itu merangkul pinggulnya selama perjalanan. Sementara itu, Hanamiya dan si butler—Kiyoshi namanya, itu yang Kise dengar—mengikuti dari belakang.

"Yukata itu sangat pas denganmu," ucap Harasawa ketika mereka sudah berada di ruang baca. "Perfect."

Mata mesum pria itu memandangi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Kise dapat merasakan Harasawa mengecup pelipisnya lalu turun ke leher. Tubuhnya menggeliat geli.

"Hentikan... mmhh... geli..." Kise berusaha mendorong wajah Harasawa dari lehernya.

Pria itu tertawa ringan lalu mangkupkan kedua tangan ke pipi pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Ryouta... kau tidak pernah tau, betapa lama aku menantikan semua ini. Mungkin kau sudah lupa denganku, tapi aku tidak pernah lupa, my little sunshine..."

Kise merasa sangat jijik.

Sementara itu, Hanamiya hanya berdiri menyaksikan bagaimana bosnya menyingkap yukata itu perlahan hingga kulit putih Ryouta terekspos. Ia memsang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tapi entah kenapa dia sangat membenci pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kita sering bermain petak umpet... membaca dongeng bersama..." Harasawa menariknya mendekat hingga dada saling menempel, lalu memposisikan salah satu kakinya di selangkangan Kise dan menggeseknya perlahan. Aksinya mendapatkan desahan dari si pirang.

"Ahhnn... haahh..." Kise akhirnya menyadari posisinya sekarang. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Cengkraman Harasawa begitu kuat. Ditambah lagi, ia merasa terangsang akibat gesekan yang dilakukan Harasawa terhadap selangkangannya.

Tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini begitu sensitif semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat mengerikan ini. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Fokusnya hilang.

Kedua tangannya meremas pakaian Harasawa sambil terus mendesah keenakan. Pinggulnya bergoyang mengikuti gesekan Harasawa.

 _Rasanya sangat aneh... Aku tidak bisa berhenti..._

"Ahh... ahhh..."

 _Tolong..._

 _Hentikan..._

Udara dingin dari AC menusuk kulitnya yang tak tertutup oleh kain yukata.

 _Hentikan..._

 _Hentikan..._

Manik madunya yang sudah berair melirik ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Hanamiya yang sedang berdiri mematung jauh di sana.

Pria raven tersebut hanya menatap ekspresi Ryouta yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya membutuhkan pertolongan. Tapi Hanamiya tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menonton.

Ryouta yang malang. Nasib buruk menimpa pemuda itu hingga berurusan dengan pria mesum dan cabul semacam bosnya sendiri.

Kata orang, itu adalah resiko orang cantik.

Ya, memang benar. Hanamiya akui itu.

"Hanamiya, apa yang kau tunggu? Keluar dari sini," perintah Harasawa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hanamiya keluar dari ruangan itu, disusul oleh Kiyoshi. Keduanya menunggu di depan ruang baca.

Ia berdiri menyender di tembok dekat pintu. Pikiranya dapat merasakan Ryouta tengah menjerit di balik pintu itu. Di cabuli di atas sofa dekat perapian oleh bosnya.

Hanamiya hanya dapat meremas tangannya dalam diam.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Harasawa keluar dengan menggendong bridal Ryouta yang tak sadarkan diri.

Si model pirang itu tampak berantakan. Kain yukata yang dikenakan sebelumnya, membalut tubuh telanjang Ryouta seperti selimut. Kedua tangannya terikat kain obi.

Jejak air mata juga terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, sunshine... Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan barusan," Ucap Harasawa sambil mengecup pelipis pemuda yang digendongnya.

.

.

.

Sex seolah sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Setiap pagi dan malam, Harasawa akan datang menemui si model dan menyetubuhinya.

Siang hari hanyalah satu-satunya waktu bebas yang dapat dimiliki Kise. Sebagian besar ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkeliling rumah. Menghapal setiap ruangan yang ada. Mencari celah agar bisa kabur.

Semua ruangan bisa Kise masuki, kecuali basement, ruang kerja Harasawa, dan sebuah kamar di sebelah kamar Harasawa. Untuk yang terakhir itu, Sebenarnya Harasawa tak melarangnya. Hanamiya yang justru melarangnya.

"Jika kau masuk, kau akan menyesal," begitu katanya.

Saat itu Hanamiya tampak sangat serius, jadi Kise hanya menurut saja.

Tapi ia masih sangat penasaran dengan ruangan itu

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, Ryouta," ucap Hanamiya di belakangnya.

Kini mereka berdua berada di depan pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah kamar Harasawa.

Kise memegang kenop pintunya. Pintu tersebut tidak terkuci.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tunggu diluar." Hanamiya melipat tangannya di dada.

Kise mengangguk mengerti lalu membuka pintu. Ruangan itu gelap.

"Saklarnya ada di sebelah kirimu," tambah Hanamiya yang menyender di tembok luar dekat pintu.

Setelah meraba tembok dan menekan tombol saklar lampu, cahaya menerangi seluruh ruangan tersebut.

Kise membeku ditempat. Matanya terbelalak, antara harus terkejut, takut, atau jijik.

"Apa-apaan ini..."

Seluruh dinding tertempel ratusan foto-foto.

Foto dirinya sendiri yang diambil dari tempat tersembunyi—seperti foto ancaman yang pernah ia terima dulu. Saking banyak jumlahnya, foto-foto tersebut tampak menumpuk di tembok.

Kise melihatnya satu persatu. Ada foto dirinya yang baru saja lulus sekolah dasar, dirinya saat berusia 7 tahun, dirinya saat tidur di kamar, dirinya saat berganti pakaian di ruang ganti klub basket, dirinya saat memakan es loli di depan mini market bersama generasi keajaiban, dan banyak lagi.

Ia terperangah. Kenapa ia tak pernah menyadari itu?! Sejak kapan Harasawa menguntitnya?! Bahkan pria itu sudah mengikutinya sebelum Kise bekerja sebagai model.

 _"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

 _Senyum Harasawa melebar, "Ya. Sudah sangat lamaaa sekali."_

Kise mengerutkan keningnya lalu beralih ke tempat tidur. Di night stand ada dua buah pigura foto. Salah satunya adalah foto Harasawa bersama seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang tengah mengandung. Pria itu tampak masih muda.

Di pigura berikutnya ada sosok Harasawa menggendong seorang anak. Pria itu tampak bahagia, begitu pula anak yang digendongnya.

"I-ini..." Mata Kise makin terbelalak. "Ini...aku?" Tangannya yang memegang pigura itu gemetar.

Harasawa sepertinya tidak berbohong.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut, Ryouta?"

Kise spontan berbalik dan langsung tersentak mundur ketika melihat Harasawa berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Pigura yang digenggamnya tak sengaja terjatuh hingga kacanya pecah berserakan.

Sejak kapan...?

Ia melirik Hanamiya—yang berdiri di luar ruangan—dari balik bahu Harasawa. Hanamiya hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi memohon maaf.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan..." Harasawa memungut pigura foto tersebut, menyingkirkan serpihan-serpihan kaca yang masih menempel.

Kise berdiri membeku di tempatnya, tak berani melakukan apapun.

Pria itu meletakannya kembali ke meja night stand. "Kau tidak tau betapa berharga pigura ini bagiku."

"S-sebenarnya... kau ini... siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Harasawa hanya tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

Kise tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya tertidur di kamar penuh foto ini. Ia melihat kondisi diri. Pakaiannya masih utuh. Itu artinya Harasawa tak melakukan apapun selama ia tertidur.

Pigura foto itu masih tergeletak di night stand. Kaca yang pecah tadi sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Benda tersebut mengingatkannya kembali pada pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada pria tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban apapun. Masih misteri.

Kise keluar kamar tersebut dan menemukan Hanamiya berdiri di luar dekat pintu. Merokok seperti biasa.

"Hanamiya?"

Pria yang dipanggil menoleh, "Sudah bangun rupanya..."

"Dimana Harasawa?"

"Ada di ruang kerjanya. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan butler baru sebagai pengganti Riko."

Kise tampak tak peduli, fokusnya masih tertuju pada pertanyaan siapa Harasawa sebenarnya.

Hanamiya mengantarnya kembali ke kamar lalu menyiapkan pil obat-obatan untuk Kise minum. Sementara itu Kise duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Sampai sekarang Kise masih penasaran obat apa yang ia minum sekarang ini. Efeknya hanya membuat kepalanya pusing atau mengantuk.

Ia merasa dirinya tidak sakit atau apapun. Tapi Harasawa—dengan perantara Hanamiya—selalu memaksanya untuk meminum itu.

"Cepatlah minum. Dia mengawasi kita," ucap Hanamiya tak sabar sambil menunjuk dengan jempolnya ke arah kamera cctv di sudut kamar.

Setelah memastikan si pirang sudah meminum obat-obat tersebut, Hanamiya mengeluarkan suntikan.

"Jangan suntik aku!" Kise lansung menjauh ketakutan. Kise tidak takut dengan alat suntik, melainkan cairan likuit yang ada di dalamnya.

Hanamiya diam tak bergerak, menunggu obat yang sebelumnya bereaksi.

Reaksi obatnya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Hanya dalam satu menit, Kise mengalami gejala pusing yang hebat, lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas kasurnya.

Kesempatan itu ia ambil untuk menyuntikan cairan tersebut ke dalam aliran darah si pirang.

Hanamiya keluar. Cairan tadi akan bereaksi satu jam kemudian. Kise akan terbangun, menggeliat tak karuan karena tubuhnya yang terasa panas dan kulitnya yang makin sensitif. Dia akan mengerang dan mendesah seperti seorang lacur yang sedang berada dalam masa heat.

Pada saat itu Harasawa akan datang dan menidurinya hingga pagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari. Ruang baca. Pukul 10.32.

Kise duduk menyamping di pangkuan Harasawa—yang tengah membaca buku tentang politik. Kepalanya disenderkan ke bahu pria tersebut.

Ia dapat merasakan jemari Harasawa menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan lembut.

Saat itu, Kise hanya bisa diam dan pasrah ketika Harasawa menuntunnya untuk duduk di pangkuan. Efek obat masih sedikit mempengaruhinya.

Kise hanya ingin tidur dan bermimpi tentang keluarga, sahabat, dan Aomine.

"Ryouta, mulai hari kau akan mendapat butler baru," ucap Harasawa menarik perhatian si model pirang tersebut.

Pintu ruang baca kemudian terbuka dan Hanamiya masuk bersama seseorang.

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan poni panjang yang menutupi satu sisi wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam butler. Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat sosok Kise.

"K-kau... Kise... Ryouta...?" ekspresinya terkejut bercampur tak percaya. "Model muda yang dikabarkan menghilang itu..."

Harasawa hanya menyeringai, tangan masih mengusap helaian pirang model di pangkuannya.

"Ryouta... Perkenalakan, dia Himuro Tatsuya, butler barumu."

Kise hanya memandangi Himuro tanpa ekspresi.

"Himuro, kau akan bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga Ryouta sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita. Dan kau, Hanamiya... kembali lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa. Tugasmu dengan Ryouta sudah berakhir," Jelas Harasawa.

Hanamiya mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Himuro menatap Harasawa penuh amarah, "Aku tidak menyangka... Ternyata kau yang berada dibalik semua ini..."

Seringai Harasawa melebar. Ia menutup bukunya dan berkata, "Kau ingat kesepakatan kita kan?"

Himuro mendecih.

"Kesepakatan apa?" Kise akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya," Harasawa mengecup bibir ranum si model.

Kise langsung mengusap-usap bibirnya penuh jijik.

Bibirku hanya boleh dikecup oleh Aominecchi, batinnya.

Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Harasawa lalu pergi dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung karena efek obat.

Harasawa membiarkannya begitu juga Himuro—yang pergi mengejar si model.

"Uwah!" Kise terjatuh di lorong. Kepalanya sangat pusing hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kise-kun!" Himuro membantunya bangkit. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini... Aku ingin pulang..." Air mata Kise mulai jatuh.

Himuro ingin sekali membantunya, tapi ia tak bisa. Alex akan mati jika ia membebaskan Kise.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bisa menolongmu..." Himuro hanya bisa memeluknya, menenangkan si model yang mulai terisak.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Himuro menjadi butler pribadi Kise. Usianya terpaut 12 tahun darinya—hampir sebaya dengan Hanamiya. Ia sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyuman yang tulus.

Walau pun begitu, Kise masih sedikit merindukan Hanamiya. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa berada di dekatnya.

Himuro sendri berbeda dengan Riko—yang dipungut dari panti asuhan. Pemuda itu bekerja karena sebuah ancaman.

Harasawa mengancamnya akan membunuh keluarga terdekatnya yang sedang berobat di Amerika karena sebuah kanker.

"Namanya Alex Gracia. Kami memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga," ujar pemuda raven tersebut.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa berhubungan dengan Harasawa?"

"Sebenarnya, kami adalah keluarga yang miskin dan semua biaya pengobatan Alex ditanggung olehnya. Sebagai gantinya aku harus bekerja sebagai butler. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menolongmu, tapi jika aku melakukan itu, Harasawa akan menghentikan bantuannya untuk Alex dan membunuhnya. Di dalam dunia yakuza, Harasawa dikenal sangat kejam," tambahnya.

Kise merapatkan diri di balik selimut dan menutup matanya untuk tidur, ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Harasawa masuk ke dalam. Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia.

"Selamat ulang tahun, my sunshine!" Pria itu menghampiri dan mengecup pucuk pirang si model.

"U-ulang tahun?" Kise tampak kebingungan. Ia merasa ulang tahunnya masih belum dekat.

"Kau tidak tau sekarang tangal berapa?" Pria itu membelai pipinya penuh afeksi—yang kemudian ditepis oleh Kise. "18 juni."

Mata Kise terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka dirinya sudah selama itu terkurung di sini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu. Kau akan melihatnya nanti~" Harasawa menyuntikan sesuatu ke lengan Kise. Suntikan yang berisi cairan yang biasa Kise dapat sebelum Harasawa menggaulinya.

Himuro mengetahui apa yang akan pria itu lakukan berikutnya, jadi ia keluar diam-diam.

.

.

.

"Hyah! Ah! Ah! nngghh!"

Kise menjerit keenakan sambil mengendarai milik Harasawa yang menancap di lubang kenikmatannya. Pinggulnya bergerak ke atas ke bawah tanpa henti.

Tangan Harasawa mengocok milik si model yang sudah basah oleh precum. Sementara bibirnya menghisap, mengemut, menggigit, dan menjilati puting susunya.

Di dalam Ryouta sangat rapat dan panas. Harasawa menggesekan miliknya dengan cepat dan mendapat jeritan penuh nikmat dari si model.

Kise kehilangan akal sehatnya. Obat itu sudah membutakan matanya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih.

"Ah! Ah..! Hahh.. Ngghh! Ah!" Tangan dilingkarkan ke bahu Harasawa dan kemudian saling menautkan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

Harasawa memandangi botol kaca kecil di genggamannya yang berisi likuit bening. Kise tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukannya.

Tak sia-sia ia mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya untuk membeli cairan ini. Cairan ini berbeda dengan cairan yang biasa ia suntikan pada si model. Hanya dalam sekali suntik, Ryouta langsung dapat diajak bercinta tanpa harus dipaksa. Mereka melakukannya hingga beberapa ronde. Bahkan Ryouta memberikan blow job dengan senang hati. Harasawa sangat puas. Puas sekali.

Efek halusinasi dari obat tersebut, membuat si pengguna kehilangan ingatannya sementara. Ryota tak akan mengingat apapun—seperti orang amnesia—selama 12 jam.

Tapi setelah efeknya hilang, Kise akan mengalami sakit kepala hebat.

Ditambah lagi, jika menggunakan dosis berlebih, akan berakibat pengguna mengalami koma hingga berakibat kematian.

Karena itu, Harasawa sangat berhati-hati dalam menggunakannya.

"Ngghh..." Kise mulai terbangun.

"Selamat pagi, Ryouta." Harasawa mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau... siapa?" Kise bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Senyum Harasawa makin lebar.

.

.

.

Himuro berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kise dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menunggu disana."

Himuro menoleh ke asal suara, tak menyadari kehadiran Hanamiya di ujung lorong sana.

"Oyabun tidak akan keluar hingga besok pagi. Ia sedang mencoba obat baru," ujar Hanamiya.

"Obat?"

Hanamiya mengangkat bahu, "Aphrodisiac? Entahlah... Ada kandungan Aphrodisiac dan bahan lain di dalamnya."

Mata Himuro menyipit.

"Dia sangat tergila-gila dengan Ryouta. Seperti pedofil," tambah Hanamiya.

 _Dia memang pedofil,_ batin Himuro.

Keesokan paginya Himuro kembali ke kamar Kise. Harasawa masih berada di dalam, jadi ia menunggu di luar.

30 menit berlalu, Harasawa akhirnya keluar bersama Kise di rangkulannya. Mereka tampak biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Agak aneh, menurut Himuro.

"Selamat pagi Ryouta-sama, pagi ini anda ingin sarapan apa?" Tanya Himuro sopan layaknya butler pada umumnya.

Kise memiringkan kepala dan dengan polos berkata, "Hm? Kau siapa?"

Mata Himuro melebar. Ada apa dangan Kise?

"Ayah, dia siapa?" Tanya si pirang pada pria yang merangkul pinggulnya.

Ayah?!

Himuro langsung melirik Harasawa, matanya menyipit curiga sekaligus menuntut penjelasan. Tapi pria itu mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Kise?"

"Huh?"

"Tiba-tiba dia lupa padaku."

Himuro dan Hanamiya berdiri di halaman belakang mansion. Membicarakan Si model pirang yang mendadak tak mengenal siapapun.

"Bahkan ia memanggil Harasawa dengan sebutan ayah," tambah Himuro. Dia tampak khawatir.

Tapi Hanamiya terlihat biasa saja. "Itu efek samping dari obat," Pria itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Penggunanya akan mengalami halusinasi. Efeknya juga dapat membuat si pemakai mengalami hilang ingatan sementara, jika digunakan dalam dosis tertentu."

Hanamiya kemudian membuang puntung rokok dan mematikannya dengan ujung sepatunya, lalu melipat tangan di dada, "Sebaiknya kau siapkan aspirin. Ryouta akan mengalami pusing yang hebat setelah efek obatnya hilang."

Himuro mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti ucapan Hanamiya, usai bersenggama dengan Harasawa di balkon atas, Kise merasa sangat pusing lalu pingsan di pelukan pria tersebut.

Ketika terbangun, Kise sudah berada di kamarnya dengan Himuro yang duduk dekat kasur.

"Ryouta-sama!"

"Himuro... ughh... kepalaku pusing sekali..."

"Minum obat ini agar sakit kepalamu hilang." Himuro memberikan sebutir pil dan segelas air. Kise lalu meminumnya dan kembali beristirahat.

"Selain pusing, apa kau ada keluhan lain?"

Kise menggeleng lemah.

Himuro memilih tak menceritakan tentang Kise yang tiba-tiba lupa ingatan.

"Ryouta~~ Kau sudah bangun?" Harasawa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ada sebuah map di genggamannya. "Aku membawa hadiah ulang tahun untukmu."

Kise dan Himuro memandangnya curiga.

Setelah menerima map tersebut, Kise melihat isinya.

Manik madunya terbelalak.

Sebuah akta kelahiran. Di akta itu tertulis nama 'Harasawa Ryouta'.

"A-apa ini?!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, itu akta kelahiran. Itu adalah milikmu dan itu asli."

Tangan Kise gemetar. Akte itu ia lempar ke tembok, "NAMAKU KISE RYOUTA!"

Harasawa menyeringai, "Kise Ryouta sudah mati. Aku akan membuktikannya padamu." Pria itu menyalakan televisi kamar. Channel-nya menampilkan sebuah acara berita.

 _'...ditemukan di tengah danau dalam kondisi mengenaskan dan sulit diidentifikasi. Beberapa saksi menyebutkan bahwa jasad yang ditemukan merupakan jasad Kise Ryouta, model muda yang dinyatakan hilang tiga bulan terakhir. Hasil identifikasi forensik menyatakan bahwa jasad tersebut memang merupakan jasad Kise Ryouta. Penyebab kematian kini masih dalam proses penyidikan...'_

Kise terpaku di tempat.

 _Tidak!_

 _kalian salah!_

 _Aku masih hidup!_

Cuplikan berikutnya menampilkan saksi yang memberikan keterangan pada pihak wartawan. Saksi itu—tidak lain dan tidak bukan—adalah Aomine Daiki. Pemuda itu tampak shock dan sedih, namun berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"Aominecchi! Aku masih hidup!" Kise hanya bisa menjerit. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang seperti itu, hati Kise remuk. Ia ingin memeluknya dan berkata semua itu tidak benar. Ia masih hidup.

Kise Ryouta masih hidup!

Air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Kise pun terisak, "Hiks... Aominecchi... hiks..."

Himuro juga ikut terkejut melihatnya. Berada disini membuatnya terasa seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar.

"Kali ini apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Himuro geram.

Harasawa menjawab santai, "Aku hanya ingin mereka berhenti mencari Ryouta. Rencana ini sudah kupersiapkan dari jauh hari."

Televisi dimatikan, lalu Pria itu mendekati Kise—yang masih terisak—dan menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Sekarang tidak ada yang mencarimu. Kise Ryouta sudah mati." Tawa Harasawa begitu jahat dan licik. Begitu juga dengan sorot mata dan seringai bibirnya.

"Namamu sekarang Harasawa Ryouta, anak dari Harasawa Katsunori yang sah."

Kise langsung menepis kedua tangan itu dari kedua pipinya, "Namaku Kise Ryouta dan aku bukan anakmu!"

Senyum Harasawa turun dan seketika Kise merasa takut.

Kejadian itu sangat singkat. Pipinya terasa sangat sakit karena sebuah tamparan dari pria yang bersangkutan. Kepala seketika pening dan ia tersungkur di ranjangnya.

Seolah tamparan itu masih belum cukup, Harasawa menarik rambut pirangnya, memaksanya bangkit dan menatap wajahnya.

Himuro memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup menyaksikan.

"Namamu Harasawa Ryouta, ingat itu!"

"Kise... hiks... Namaku Kise Ryouta..." Kise mendapatkan tamparan itu lagi. Hidungnya sedikit berdarah."Aominecchi..."

 _Tolong aku..._

"Jangan sebut nama itu!" Harasawa kembali menjambaknya. "Sekarang aku bertanya, siapa namamu!?"

Kise tak menjawab, dia hanya terisak.

"Siapa namamu!?"

"Hiks... Kise Ryouta... hiks..."

Harasawa mendecih, "Kau masih tidak mau menurut rupanya..." Ia kemudian menyeret Kise keluar kamar. "Aku akan kembali mengurungmu di basement!"

"Jangan! Kumohon!" Kise berusaha melepaskan diri dari seretan pria tersebut. "Jangan! Hiks... Aku tidak mau ke tempat itu! Hiks..."

Himuro tak sanggup mengikuti mereka. Dia hanya berdiri di depan kamar Kise sambil memperhatikan Harasawa menyeret paksa si model menuju basement dengan raut wajah prihatin.

 _Maaf, Kise... Aku tidak bisa menolongmu._

.

.

.

Kise berada di basement sekitar satu minggu, jika Himuro tidak salah hitung.

Si model pirang itu terisolasi di sana dan tak ada seoranpun yang boleh memasukinya selain Harasawa.

Itu membuat Himuro makin khawatir. Apa yang Harasawa lakukan pada Kise di dalam sana?

"Ryouta koma," ucap Hanamiya tiga minggu kemudian di halaman belakang.

"Apa?! Bagaimana—

"Ryouta meminum obatnya dalam jumlah banyak tanpa sepengetahuan Oyabun. Kurasa dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri," jelas pria beralis tebal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Sedang dalam perawatan intensif. Malam ini dia akan dipindahkan dari basement menuju kamarnya."

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan kondisi Kise masih belum membaik. Pemuda itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Kulitnya pucat seperti mayat dan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya penuh bekas luka.

Setiap hari Himuro merawatnya.

Beberapa buket bunga matahari tergeletak rapi di atas meja. Semuanya dari Harasawa.

"Kise-kun—

"Jangan sebut dia dengan nama itu. Jika Haraawa mendengarnya, dia akan murka," ucap seseorang di belakangnya.

Himuro menoleh, "Hanamiya..."

Pria tersebut memasuki kamar dengan sebuket bunga matahari di tangan. Bunga itu diletakan bersama bunga-bunga lainnya. "Kondisinya masih tidak berubah."

"Apakah ia akan siuman?"

"Ya, menurut dokter. Tapi entah kapan dia akan bangun. Efek dari obat-obatan yang diminumnya hampir merusak otaknya dan menyerang sistem ingatannya," jelas Hanamiya.

Mata Himuro melebar, "Itu artinya..."

Hanamiya hanya menatapnya penuh arti. Dari tatapan itu, Himuro tau jawabannya.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kondisi Kise semakin membaik.

Malam itu Kise terbangun.

Kelopak matanya—yang telah lama tertutup—akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan manik madu yang sangat diridukan Harasawa.

Alangkah terkejut dan bahagianya Harasawa saat itu, "Ryouta!"

Respon yang di dapatnya hanya sebuah lirikan dari si model. Perlahan tangan lemahnya bergerak melepas selang oksigen dari hidungnya.

"A... Uu..." Tangannya kini beralih ke Harasawa, berusaha meraihnya.

Harasawa segera menangkap tangan itu dengan kedua tangan. "Ya, Ryouta. Aku di sini..."

"R-ryo... ta? Ryouta?" Si pirang tampak bertanya-tanya.

Harasawa berkedip bingung. Ada yang aneh dengan Ryoutanya.

"Ryouta?" Si pirang bicara dengan wajah polos.

Harasawa diam sejenak dan kemudian suatu hal terbesit di kepalanya.

Sudut bibirnya naik.

"Ya... Ryouta... Namamu Harasawa Ryouta... dan aku ayahmu..."

"Ayah?" Ryouta kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Ayah!"

"Ya... My darling~" Harasawa mengecup tangan mulus si model pujannya.

.

.

.

Himuro sangat bersyukur Kise kembali sadar dari koma, namun disaat yang bersamaan ia juga kecewa. Kise tak mengingat apapun, bahkan namanya sendiri. Seperti orang amnesia.

Menurut dokter yang menanganinya, Kise mengalami trauma sekaligus efek samping dari obat-obatan yang diminumnya. Masih belum jelas apakah amnesia ini permanen atau tidak.

Dan Himuro berharap tidak.

Amnesia ini sangat menguntungkan Harasawa. Ia dapat memanfaatkannya untuk membuat memori baru di otak Ryouta. Beberapa obat-obatan juga disiapkan untuk menekan amnesia Ryouta menjadi lebih lama—atau bahkan permanen.

Sejak saat itu Kise Ryouta benar-benar sudah mati.

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam yang tak terlupakan bagi Harasawa. Karena pada akhirnya ia dapat memiliki pujan hatinya.

Masa bodoh jika ia dipanggil pedofil atau semacamnya. Yang penting Ryouta kini sudah berada dalam dekapannya secara sah.

Rekayasa pembunuhan itu berhasil sukses. Tak perlu repot lagi untuk menyembunyikan si model. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkannya secara publik.

Menyatakan bahwa dia bukanlah Kise Ryouta, melainkan putranya Harasawa Ryouta.

"Ryouta... My sunshine..." Harasawa memeluk pinggul Ryouta yang duduk di pangkuannya yang hanya mengenakan sehelai kemeja putih.

Paha mulusnya terekspos sempurna, membuat Harasawa makin bergairah.

"Ya, ayah?"

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang juga."

Ryouta menelengkan kepala, "Bercinta? Apa itu? Sebuah permainan?"

"Ya... permainan... Permainan yang sangat menyenangkan!"

"Aku Mau!" Dengan polosnya si pirang menerima ajakan itu.

Begitulah cara Harasawa kembali merampas keperawanan si pirang. Tanpa ada bujuk paksa ataupun siksaan.

Ia mengajari Ryouta bagaimana caranya bercinta layaknya suami istri.

.

.

.

Selain kehilangan ingatannya, Ryouta juga kehilangan kemampuan dalam hal komunikasi dan akademis. Bisa dibilang Ryouta kini seperti anak berusia lima tahun.

Harasawa harus menyewa seorang guru prifat sekaligus therapis untuk mengajari si pirang belajar menulis, membaca, dan berbicara dengan benar. Seseorang itu jatuh pada seorang pemuda bernama Kasamatsu Yukio.

Kasamatsu Yukio hanyalah seorang mahasiswa cerdas yang sedang membutuhkan uang untuk membayar biaya sewa apartemennya. Ia menerima pekerjaan itu karena gaji yang lumayan besar.

Namun Yukio sangat terkejut dengan pemuda yang akan diajarnya sekarang. Wajah, postur tubuh, dan rambut pirang itu sangat serupa dengan milik Kise Ryouta-model yang dikabarkan oleh media tewas tenggelam di danau. Tapi dugaannya salah, mereka hanya mirip dan kebetulan memilki nama yang hampir sama.

Kemampuan belajarnya juga berbeda. Kise Ryouta memiliki kemampuan akademis yang paspasan, sementara itu Harasawa Ryouta lebih pandai dan memiliki intelegensi yang tinggi. Harasawa Ryouta dapat memahami semua materi dengan sangat cepat.

.

.

.

"Nee, Himuro... ajari aku memasak!" pinta Ryouta pada suatu hari.

"Memasak? Untuk apa, Ryouta-sama?" Himuro menelengkan kepala.

"Tentu saja untuk ayah! Aku ingin membuat kejutan!"

Himuro begitu benci setiap kali Ryouta mememanggil Harasawa dengan sebutan ayah, tapi ia mencoba memasang senyum selebar mungkin untuk menyembunyikannya. "Tuan muda ingin membuat apa?"

"Entahlah... Mungkin sesuatu yang bisa dibuat bento?"

"Hmm... baiklah... Saya punya resep di pikiran... Kalau begitu, mari kita ke dapur," ucap Himuro dengan senyum tipis.

"Um!"

Usai memasak dan memasukannya ke kotak bento, Ryouta meminta sang butler untuk mengantarnya ke tempat Harasawa bekerja.

Semenjak Ryouta sadar dari koma, Harasawa mempersilahkan pemuda tersebut keluar rumah—namun tetap dalam penjagaan Hanamiya ataupun Himuro dan tempat yang diperbolehkan untuk dikunjungi masih terbatas. Tempat kerja Harasawa adalah salah satu tempat yang boleh didatangi Ryouta.

Orang-orang yang ada di sanapun biasa saja. Karena pada dasarnya itu adalah tempat para anggota Yakuza Kirisaki berkumpul. Salah satu markas yakuza yang berkedok gedung perkantoran.

Mereka semua mengetahui tentang Ryouta dan memilih untuk bungkam. Pemuda itu pun sudah dianggap sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga kelompok Kirisaki.

Mobil sedan hitam itu dikendarai oleh Hanamiya. Himuro duduk di kursi penumpang depan, sementara Ryouta di kursi belakang. Sebuah bento terbungkus kain berada di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi lukamu, Ryouta?" tanya Hanamiya sambil menyetir.

"Masih nyeri sedikit sih... Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa, kok!" Ryouta mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang berbalut perban.

Ryouta tidak ingat asal usul dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ketika terbangun dari koma, tubuhnya sudah penuh luka seperti ini.

Hanamiya mengangguk mengerti, "Stok obat-obatan di rumah habis. Himuro, tolong belikan obat-obat ini di apotik. Aku akan parkir mobilnya di sini." Pria itu memberikan Himuro secarik kertas berisi list obat.

Dengan wajah polos, Ryouta bertanya, "Nee, apa aku boleh ikut jug—

"Tidak!" potong dua pria itu bersamaan.

Si pirang cemberut.

.

.

.

Pandangan Ryouta tak pernah pergi dari pintu apotik yang dimasuki Himuro. Mungkin sudah sekitar 10 menit butler tersebut berada di dalamnya.

Himuro keluar dengan sedikit tergesa. Ryouta masih mengamatinya berjalan melewati pedestrian yang ramai.

Ia juga menyaksikan ketika seorang perempuan bersurai merah jambu—secara tak sengaja—menabrak sang butler hingga obat-obatan itu terjatuh.

Eh...

Entah kenapa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda tan berambut biru.

 _Siapa...?_

 _Seperti pernah lihat..._

 _Oh.. dia sering muncul di mimpiku..._

 _Tapi siapa?_

Sementara itu, Hanamiya mengamati ekspresi Ryouta dari kaca spion.

 _NGGIIIIIIINGG..._

Tiba-tiba kepala Ryouta terasa pening.

Himuro masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang belakang, "Ryouta-sama, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah... uh... hanya sedikit pusing..."

Manik madunya kembali mengarah ke luar. Pandangannya saling bertemu dengan manik nilakandi milik pemuda tan di sana.

Mereka saling pandang sampai pintu mobil ditutup oleh sang butler.

Ryouta meremas dadanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

Sementara itu Hanamiya—yang masih mengamati lewat spion—memincingkan matanya.

Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Akhirnya kelar jugaaa /nangys ;;;;

Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang, karena saya ingin kisah kise berakhir disini dan kembali ke bagian aomine, kagami dkk di chapter berikutnya...

Biar si kise bisa cepet ketemu sama si ao... :3

btw, saya udah pernah bilang kalau fic ini drama drama semua ya... xD

Klise kayak sinetron... wwww

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Shoujo Sedai:** iya, si harasawa... tapi di fic ini dia bukan coach aomine...

 **reader0311:** maaf telat update orz demi plot kise harus saya siksa :') /peyukkise

 **Midorima Ryouta:** demi plot, kise harus dibunuh... kalo dia masih hidup, himuro ga bakalan ada

 **Miya De:** terima kasih untuk review panjangnya :'D

Saya seneng bikin pair langka (harakise), pair yang kurang terekspose sayangnya...

Saya cuma membuatnya sesuai yang ada di otak liar saya lol

Ketipu yak? Berarti ku bikin bagus... wkwkwk /gak

Nashkise akan selalu saya tampilkan di fic saya... somehow pair yang satu ini udah ada tempat di hati saya xD

 **Yukiya92:** kelamaan dianuin mulu sampe kisenya gila... tenang, kise udah bebas kok... cuma ya gitu...

 **shiroo:** si kisenya ketagihan, gimana dong xD

Siapa sih yang ga mau diena sama om kece lol /ditendang

Saya gak dendam sama si ao kok, cuma demen aja kise diena duluan sama orang lain dan aomine dapet sisanya wkwkwk

 **ryu elchan:** udah update! Walau sangat terlbat orz

 **FujoNeko:** maapin orz RL dan pekerjaan menyita waktu saya huhuhu... /nangys

 **sariwangi:** sudah update!

 **opurple:** bagian yang kise ditemukan di danau memang terinspirasi dari fic yellow, sampe sekarang masih baper sama fic itu ;;_;;

Walau begitu storynya beda 180 derajat! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follow nya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

P.S: sekarang waktunya lanjut fic Blood of Innocence ;)


	6. The Last Letter

Harasawa berdiri memandang kota Tokyo dari balik jendela besar ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai 11. Raut wajahnya tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sementara itu, butler pribadinya—Kiyoshi Teppei—masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meletakan secangkir teh di meja kerjanya.

"Oyabun, saya punya laporan penting untuk anda," ucap Kiyoshi sembari menuangkan teh dari teko ke dalam cangkir.

Harasawa menoleh padanya, lalu mengisyaratkan sang butler untuk melanjutkan.

"Pihak polisi kini mulai mengusut kasus kematian Kise Ryouta. Dari laporan yang kuterima, pihak kepolisian berspekulasi bahwa Kise masih hidup."

"Hmmm..." Harasawa duduk kembali di mejanya dan menyesap teh yang dihidangkan.

"Apa yang akan anda rencanakan berikutnya?"

Harasawa tersenyum tipis, "Untuk saat ini aku akan biarkan mereka. Lagipula, semua bukti sudah kulenyapkan."

Kiyoshi tersenyum tipis, namun hanya sesaat.

"Masih ada satu laporan lagi. Akashi Seijuuro masih hidup dan kini sedang menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit."

Dan dari sini, kening Harasawa mulai mengkerut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MYDARLING**

Chapter6 : The Last Letter

KurokonoBasket©FujimakiTadatoshi

Story©MurrueMioria

Rating:M

Genre:Romance,Drama,Mystery,Suspense

WARNING!Klise,TeikouAU!,OOC,Boyxboy,Shounen-ai,yaoi,Typo,kaku,gakjelas,terlalubanyakpercakapan

Don'tlike,don'tread!

Pairing:Aokise, harakise

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami mengusap bekas lukanya semalam yang telah diperban. Identitas pelaku penyerangan sedang dalam proses penyelidikan.

Seharusnya Ia istirahat, namun Kagami tidak bisa diam. Jika sudah seperti ini, kasus Kise Ryouta pasti sangat serius! Apa anak itu benar-benar masih hidup?

Imayoshi memintanya untuk bertemu di sebuah kedai kopi dekat kantor.

Dan di situlah Kagami berada. Kopi yang dipesannya kini sudah hampir dingin.

"Kagami, maaf sudah menunggu..." Imayoshi duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan penyelidikan di rumah sakit?"

Imayoshi diam. Dahinya mengkerut.

"Berkasnya hilang. Berkas Kise Ryouta. Seseorang sudah melenyapkannya."

Kagami terbelalak, "Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Entahlah, sepertinya kita terlambat... Si pelaku sudah mempunyai rencana beberapa langkah di depan kita. Aku sudah berusaha mencari sekecil apapun petunjuk, tapi hingga pagi ini aku tidak menemukannya...!" Imayoshi menggertak giginya kesal.

Ini pertama kalinya seorang Imayoshi terlihat sangat kesal. Kondisinya berantakan dengan kantung mata yang cukup tebal.

"Imayoshi, sepertinya kau harus istirahat."

Imayoshi tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya aku juga harus mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, Kagami."

Kagami tertawa kecil, lalu wajahnya kembali serius.

"Semalam tim ku sudah menggeledah apartment Dr. Takaguchi, tapi mereka tak menemukan hal berarti," ucapnya.

"Ahh... aku merasa sangat buntu!" Imayoshi memijat pelipisnya. "Apa kita mulai penyelidikan dari sisi Kise Ryouta?"

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan menyelidiki itu. Seorang saksi teman korban bernama Akashi Seijurou juga sudah membantuku."

"Ah, bocah yang ditikam itu?"

Kagami mengangguk, "Dia memperlihatkanku sebuah foto yang dipergunakan pelaku untuk meneror korban."

"Itu bisa dijadikan barang bukti kita..."

"Kau benar, tapi dia belum memberikannya padaku. Dia ingin membuat duplikat terlebih dahulu untuk jaga-jaga."

"Jaga-jaga jika ada orang yang ingin memusnahkannya..."

Kagami mengangguk, "Dia akan menyerahkannya padaku siang ini. Kau bisa ikut."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong dengan dugaan Kise Ryouta yang masih hidup... Aku ingin meminta izin pada keluarganya untuk membokar makamnya. Kita butuh memeriksa DNA abu yang ada di makam, apakah sesuai atau tidak."

"Itu akan sulit. Ketika kondisi jasad sudah menjadi abu, akan sulit untuk memeriksa DNA nya."

"Kau benar..." Imayoshi tampak menyerah.

RRRRRR

Ponsel Imayoshi berdering.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Takao."

Imayoshi mengangkat telepon tersebut, "Ada apa Takao?"

'Imayoshi-san! Aku punya kabar penting! Dr. Takaguchi sudah berhasil ditemukan!'

"Di mana lokasinya?"

"Di tepi sungai Sumida. Dia sudah ditemukan dalam kondisi tak bernyawa."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana!" Imayoshi kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Ini kabar buruk... Dr. Takaguchi sudah ditemukanmeninggal di pinggir sungai Sumida!"

"Apa?!" Kagami terbelalak. "Ayo kita ke sana!"

.

.

.

Akashi duduk di atas ranjang ruang perawatan. Matanya mengarah ke pemandangan di balik jendela.

Tok tok tok

"Seijurou-sama, apa saya boleh masuk?"

"Masuklah, Reo"

Sang butler masuk, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Seijurou-sama, saya sudah membuat duplikat yang anda pinta."

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan hasil investigasimu?"

"Saya sudah menyelidiki latar belakang dari keluarga Kise-sama," Mibuchi memberikan sebuah map berisi hasil investigasinya. "Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, Kise-sama mengalami kasus percobaan penculikan."

 _Ryouta pernah mengalami penculikan? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang sekarang?_

Akashi membaca membaca hasil laporan Mibuchi dan ia menemukan hal-hal mengejutkan lainnya. Matanya sampai terbelalak.

Akashi menutup map tersebut. "Terima kasih, Reo. Ini sangat bagus. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Mibuchi pamit lalu pergi.

Akashi mengusap dagunya, "Aku tidak menyangka..."

.

.

.

Pinggiran sungai Sumida, Tokyo.

"Takao!" Imayoshi dan Kagami melambaikan tangan sambil menghampiri kerumunan petugas penyidik dan polisi di pinggir sungai.

"Imayoshi-san! Kagami-san!"

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ia ditemukan dipinggir sungai." Takao mengantar kedua pria itu ke lokasi. Di sana jasad dr Takaguchi masih tergeletak tak tersentuh. Selembar kain putih menutupi jasadnya. Bercak darah tampak meresap pada kain tersebut.

"Kepalanya mengalami luka tembak. Tembus dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri," jelas takao.

"Perkiraan kematian?"

"Prediksiku sekitar 10 jam."

Imayoshi memakai sarung tangan dan memeriksa jasad tersebut. "Apa ada barang bukti yang ditemukan di sekitar korban?"

Takao mengantar mereka ke sebuah mobil polisi. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah kotak di dalam mobil tersebut.

Sebuah pistol bersimbah darah yang berada di dalam kantung plastik.

"Kami menemukan pistol ini di tangan korban, lalu..." Takao mengambil barang lainnya. "Sebuah surat wasiat."

Kagami memeriksa surat tersebut.

 _Maaf... Maafkan aku..._

 _Aku yang membunuh Kise Ryouta!_

 _Aku menyesal!_

 _Aku sangat mencintainya!_

 _Aku tidak mau siapapun memilikinya!_

 _Dia hanya untukku!_

 _My shunshine!_

 _Aku sadar yang kulakukan ini salah dan aku ingin menebusnya dengan nyawaku ini_

 _Aku berharap dapat bertemu dengannya di alam sana_

 _..._

Tulisan itu cukup panjang, menceritakan bagaimana dokter Takaguchi menguntit Kise, menculiknya, hingga tak sengaja membunuh sang model dan membuangnya ke danau. Ketika pihak kepolisian mulai melakukan penyelidikan, dokter Takaguchi merasa takut dan memusnahkan berkas data Kise di rumah sakit dengan cara membakar dan membuangnya ke sungai Sumida.

"Apakah ini tulisan tangannya?" Gumam Kagami.

"Tim forensik akan segera memeriksanya," sahut Takao.

"Ini surat pengakuan bahwa dia adalah pelakunya... Jadi apa menurutmu dia benar-benar pelakunya?" Tanya Imayoshi.

Kagami tak menjawab. Ini masih sangat ganjil.

Beberapa jam kemudian penyelidikan usai. Kagami tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Jika dr Takaguchi adalah pelaku sesungguhnya, maka kasus berakhir dan Kise Ryouta resmi dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

Tapi entah kenapa Kagami masih merasa ganjil.

"Kagami, katamu kau ada janji dengan Akashi seijuuro?" Tanya Imayoshi.

"Ya, ayo kesana."

.

.

.

Akashi menyambutnya dengan tenang, "Halo inspektur Kagami dan..."

"Imayoshi Souichirou, rekan tim Kagami." Imayoshi memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, tidak usah basa-basi. Aku akan memberikan kalian salah satu barang bukti kasus Ryouta." Akashi memberikan Kagami sebuah amplop.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

"Oh iya, aku juga meminta butler terpercayaku untuk menginvestigasi latar belakang keluarga Ryouta. Semoga informasi ini bisa membantu." Akashi memberikan sebuah map.

"Terima kasih. Kenapa kau sampai melakukan semua ini?"

"Karena Ryouta sahabatku dan aku ingin kasus ini segera tuntas."

Kagami terdenyum. Kise Ryouta sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Akashi.

"Aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik. Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin mengabarkan sesuatu." Kagami melirik Imayoshi untuk meminta persetujuan. Pria berkacamata itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tau, dokter yang saat itu bertugas untuk memeriksa DNA Kise? Pria itu pagi ini ditemukan tewas dipinggir sungai Sumida," ucap Kagami.

Akashi tampak tak terkejut, wajahnya justru makin serius. "Boleh aku tau, penyebab tewasnya?"

"Kemungkinan bunuh diri dengan cara menembak kepalanya sendiri. Pistol kedap suara juga ditemukan dalam genggamannya," jelas Kagami.

"Ini tidak bagus..." Akashi tampak bergumam sendiri. "Dia adalah saksi kunci dari kasus ini..."

"Kau benar Akashi-kun," Imayoshi menyahut. "Namun, selain itu kami menemukan surat wasiat di lokasi."

"Isinya dokter Takaguchi mengakui perbuatanya. Dia adalah pembunuhnya dan menurut dugaanku, kemungkinan besar dia salah satu penggemar berat Kise," tambah Kagami.

"Sebaiknya kalian memeriksa pemilik toko yang menjual kameramini itu..." ucap Akashi. "Butlerku sudah kutugaskan untuk mencari tahu lokasinya."

"Terima kasih. Semua informasi yang kau berikan, akan kami jadikan referensi."

Dengan begitu Kagami pamit.

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu, dan hasil dari penyidikan menunjukan bahwa dokter Takaguchi merupakan pelaku dari kasus Kise Ryouta. Hal ini terbukti dari bentuk tulisan tangan di surat terakhirnya, sama dengan tulisan yang ada di foto stalker yang meneror korban, begitu juga surat permohonan yang ditemukan di saku jaket pelaku—Furihata Kouki—yang menikam teman korban.

Selain itu, bukti-bukti lainnya berasal dari keterangan pemilik toko yang menjual kamera mini yang digunakan sehari-hari oleh pelaku untuk mengintai korban.

Hal terpenting dari semua itu adalah dugaan Kise Ryouta yang masih hidup akhirnya terbantahkan.

Kagami membaca berkas hasil penyidikan berkali-kali, "Apakah ini artinya kasus telah selesai?"

"Entahlah..." Imayoshi menyahut sambil menyeruput kopinya. Keduanya saat ini tengah berada di ruang kerja Kagami."Laporkan itu ke atasan, dan kasus akan selesai."

"Apa dugaan Akashi salah...?"

"Ayolah, Kagami! Dia hanya bocah smp yang sok-sokan ingin jadi detektif! Jika hasil penyidikan seperti ini, ya seperti itulah hasilnya."

Kagami hanya mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa bulan, akhirnya kasus pembunuhan Kise Ryouta resmi ditutup. Kise Ryouta resmi dinyatakan meninggal dunia dan dokter Takaguchi sebagai pelaku tunggal.

Kagami dan Imayoshi berusaha untuk mempertahankan kasus Kise Ryouta terus dilanjutkan. Namun karena barang bukti yang tidak cukup, mereka terpaksa menyerah.

Pihak keluarga Kise sudah sangat pasrah, bahkan sejak penyelidikan dimulai. Sementara itu Akashi masih tidak percaya dan akan melakukan penyelidikannya sendiri bersama dengan butlernya. Kagamipun juga demikian.

Aomine sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia akan lakukan berikutnya tanpa kekasihnya. Ia selalu duduk berdiam diri di danau tempat keduanya terakhir bertemu. Rasanya ia ingin menyusul sang kekasih ke alam sana, namun Kise pasti akan membencinya.

"Kise..." air matanya selalu tak terbendung setiap mengingat sosok pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka kau itu cengeng, bocah."

Aomine cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara. "Kagami."

"Kagami-san! Aku lebih tua darimu, bocah!" Kagami mengacak-acak rambut Aomine gemas, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau sendiri?"Tanya Aomine balik.

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar."

"Kalau begitu aku juga..."

Dasar bocah ini...

"Pasti kau sedang memikirkan Kise kan?"

Aomine diam.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya."

"..."

"Kau tau, soal kasus itu—

"Kise masih hidup!" Aomine memotong ucapannya.

"Huh?"

"Aku yakin Kise masih hidup..."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Aomine mengangguk yakin.

"Kau tau, walaupun kasus telah ditutup, aku akan melanjutkan penyelidikan secara pribadi. Aku masih merasa ada yang ganjil..."

Keduanya diam sejenak.

"Kagami... ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan..."

"Hmm?"

Aomine pun menceritakan kejadian saat ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Kise.

"Mereka sangat mirip. Lalu saat Akashi bilang Kise masih hidup, aku mulai percaya orang yang kulihat waktu itu benar-benar Kise!"

Ucapan dari pemuda itu membuat Kagami semakin semangat untuk mengungkap kembali kasus tersebut.

"Ini akan memakan waktu lama, tapi aku harap kau bisa bersabar."

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Aomine pergi mengunjungi makam kekasihnya. Itu adalah kegiatan rutin yang dilakukannya tiap sore.

Namun, hari ituberbeda dari hari biasanya.

Dari kejauhan, Aomine melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang berdiri di depan makam Kise. Orang itu membelakanginya. Sebuket bunga matahari kesukaan Kise berada di genggaman.

Postur itu sangat mirip dengan Kise.

"K-kise..."

Laki-laki itu menoleh. Ya, sekilas mereka tampak mirip. Namun disaat bersamaan, mereka berbeda. Seorang pria seusia Kagami—atau mungkin lebih tua.

"K-kau siapa?"

.

.

.

 _'Aominecchi!'_

 _'Apa kau mencintaiku?'_

 _'Apa yang kau katakan, Kise!'_

 _'Tentu saja aku mencintaimu!'_

 _'I love you too, Aominecchi!'_

.

.

.

Mata Ryouta terbuka lebar.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Kepalanya selalu pusing tiap terbangun dari mimpi itu.

Tiap terbangun, ia selalu lupa dengan apa yang ia ucapkan di dalam mimpi tersebut. Yang ia ingat hanyalah dirinya yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki. Bukan Harasawa, Himuro, ataupun Hanamiya. Wajahnya tidak kelihantan.

Namun di dalam mimpi tersebut Ryouta merasa sangat mencintai dan dicintai. Rasanya sangat bahagia. Sangat rindu. Sulit dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Sebuah rangkulan di pinggul membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Ryouta, kau bermimpi lagi?"Harasawa mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Ayah—

Harasawa menutup mulut Ryouta dengan telunjuknya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, ketika kita sedang berdua, panggil aku dengan namaku."

Ryouta mengangguk patuh, "Baik-ssu! Eh!"

 _Ssu?_

Ryouta tak ingat pernah mengucapkan suffix itu sebelumnya. Tapi rasanya sangat familiar.

Harasawa melepaskan pelukannya, "sebaiknya kau minum obat dulu." Pria itu mengambil botol pil di laci nightstand dan segelas air, lalu memberikannya pada si pirang.

Ryouta meminum obat itu, "Kepalaku pusing..."

Harasawa membaringkannya lalu mengecup kening si pirang, "Istirahatlah, nanti pusingmu akan hilang."

Bukannya istirahat, Ryouta justru mengalungkan tangannya di leher Harasawa dan menariknya tidur bersama.

"Hmm? Kau mau 'bermain' lagi?" Pria tersebut menciumi leher jenjang Ryouta yang terdapat bekas permainan mereka beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Ryouta mengangguk malu-malu. Tubuh menggeliat dibawahnya, mempersilahkan pria diatasnya melakaukan apapun terhadap tubuh telanjangnya.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Harasawa akan melakukannya.

"Katsunori.. ah! Nghhh..." Rasa pusing dikepalanya kalah oleh rasa nikmat dari sentuhan dan kecupan lembut Harasawa. "Moreee... mmhhh.."

Harasawa melumat bibir ranumnya. Kedua tangan menelusuri seluruh lekuk tubuhnya menuju ke selatan. Ryouta membuka kakinya selebar mungkin, memberi akses lebih bagi Harasawa memainkan jemarinya di bagian bawah sana.

"A-aaahhh..." Ryouta dapat merasakan jemari Harasawa memaski tubuhnya. Bergerak keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

"Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta, my Ryouta... so beautiful..."Harasawa tak berhenti mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit dada si pirang hingga turun ke perut.

Setelah penetrasinya dirasa cukup, Harasawa mulai memasukan miliknya. "Ahh... Ryouta kau sangat hangat dan ketat."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Anghmm!" Jeritan Ryouta kembali dibungkam dengan cumbuan.

Desahan penuh kenikmatan dari si model membuatnya makin bersemangat memasukan miliknya. Tubuh bugil saling menempel dan bergesekan mengikuti gerakan. Ryouta selalu meminta lebih.

Menggemaskan. Harasawa sangat menyukainya ketika Ryouta dalam pengaruh obat.

Setelah beberapa tusukan, Ryouta mencapai klimaksnya lalu disusul oleh Harasawa.

"Hah... hah... nee, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Ryouta dengan wajah merona dan basah oleh peluh dan air matanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, Ryouta." Harasawa mengecup keningnya dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut. Untuk urusan bersih-bersih, itu bisa dilakukan nanti.

.

.

.

"Kasusnya sudah ditutup," ucap Kiyoshi pada keesokan harinya di ruang kerja Harasawa.

"Kabar bagus..." Harasawa menyeruput tehnya. Bibir tersenyum tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tapi kita harus tetap waspada. Akashi Seijurou dan Kagami taiga masih melakukan penyelidikannya secara pribadi."

"Terus awasi mereka. Jika ada sesuatu, segera laporkan padaku."

"Baik, oyabun. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kiyoshi pun pergi.

Seperginya sang butler, Harasawa menyeringai dan tawa pun akahirnya tak terbendung.

"Ahahahahha... hahahaha! Ryoutaaaa... my Ryouta~ Akan kujamin mereka tak bisa menemukanmu lagi."

Pria itu pun bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar pemuda yang disebut.

"It's time to wake up, my sunshine~"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah menanti fic ini untuk update.

Sebenarnya saya gak ada niatan untuk buat genre crime, jadi jangan berharap lebih untuk genre crime nya wwww

Btw, ada yang tau siapa yang ada di makam kise dan apa hubungannya dengan kise?

Silahkan tunggu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya~

 **Shoujo Sedai:** Kasian kalo dibuang kisenya.. ntar mati beneran :'(

 **ryu elchan:** emang gila dia... /disledingHarasawa

Iya minum obat itu biar kise lupa terus... rus... rus...

Hanamiya sbenarnya ada niatan untuk bantu kise, tapi dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia gak melakukan itu.

 **shiroo:** YESS WELCOME TO HARAKISE HELL HOLE /dibuang

 **dumpedshxt:** memang terinspirasi dari sana (cara ketemu mayatnya sih.. www)

 **Sorakoun:** /kabur

 **Ray E. Y:** sudah update~

 **Baby'Alien Kim Taehyung:** sudah update~ :D


End file.
